Garnier Hospital
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but. ErikRaoul.
1. Doctors

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 1,202

A/N: An AU, what? It's just a bit of fun with slash and a challenge from a comm on LJ that's no longer active, 10_what_ifs. It's all in good fun and I know nothing about doctors beside the fact that they heal patients. So, when/if anything is blatantly wrong, just ignore it. Or tell me and then I'll feel bad at my ignorance but proceed to change nothing in the fic because it's pretty much planned out already.  
Story note: No Monsieurs in this one. Just names, maybe a Mr because this doesn't have to be a hospital in France, though it could be. w/e

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital - Doctors  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul could almost convince himself that he was finally settling in a hospital that had a future for him. Almost.

It shouldn't have been difficult to find a hospital to work at in the first place. He was more than well-qualified. However, he was also more than certain his family played a large part in his inability to find a job anywhere but at the Chagny Hospital.

They had connections. So many that Raoul had almost abandoned his search for another job before he even began, but surprisingly, it had been Philippe, the one most staunchly against him leaving, that gave in first. He not only gave his approval to Raoul's decision, but he gave a list of hospitals both in nearby cities and far ones that he'd thought their parents had yet to call.

In retrospect, he'd been eager and perhaps a bit too hopeful. Philippe had been wrong of course. His parents were nothing if not thorough in their desire to keep Raoul working in their hospital. His own patients had even begun to ask him not to leave; it remained unspoken that they would not follow him when or if he did leave.

After one rejection followed the other with excuses that all translated to 'your parents advised us not to hire you,' he'd almost finally given in to their wishes for him to remain with the family business. That is, until at dinner, Philippe had surreptitiously handed him a business card to the Garnier Hospital.

Conceding to himself that this was the last hospital he would attempt to move to, Raoul made the call and gave his information. Several days later, he'd tackled his brother in a bone crushing hug after he'd gotten the call back.

Apparently, the hospital was under new management, and Philippe had known that their parents would never be able to reach them before Raoul signed his contract. It was a small victory, considering that he would have never known had Philippe not helped him and that in the end, it really had only come to pass through pure dumb luck, but Raoul was more than willing to take whatever he could get.

Once his job was secure, he informed his parents that he would be leaving along with the fact that he would be moving from their eight bedroom household in the suburbs for a loft in the city that was more than half an hour away. It was liberating, though he had a tinge of regret leaving Philippe there. His brother didn't seem to care at all though as he patted him on the back, telling him that no matter what happened, he'd always be there to help if needed.

His first meeting with the new management, men by the names of Andre and Firmin, had been rather refreshing. They hadn't given him that weighted look, the one filled with judgment from only knowing his surname, from his parents, or from the whole Chagny legacy in the medical field.

In truths, that had been entirely his fault for thinking it was a good sign. He'd just managed to fool himself and come unprepared when he happened to come across the other doctors. They weren't as ignorant as the management, and in the few days that he'd been working, Raoul had been the center of some unspoken animosity. From what he could gather, they all thought he'd gotten the job _because of_ his name, as though the administration would be so incompetent to hire a man without the proper education.

Raoul scoffed at the thought. His name had been what had been keeping him from jobs.

It was an assumption he was accustomed to though. His name came before who he was. His family was successful and apparently, success meant that he'd never worked for anything in his life.

Even so, this hospital was better than none. This hospital, that was far enough from his family, that was even far from his own loft, was preferable to the stifling life his family wished for him to have. Was it so difficult to want to be his own man? He was utterly grateful to them for paying for his education, although he noted that he would one day repay them in full. He just needed time. That didn't give them the right to control the rest of his life though.

He sighed. He wanted to feel hopeful again, as energized as he'd been when the idea to leave first came to mind. Actually, he wished he could rewind the painful process of disillusionment of the past few days. He thought himself to be a very optimistic person, but even that optimism could only last so long after almost a week of having only clinic patients and no real long term case.

He didn't know what to think. It had something to do with the other doctors, but really, illness was one of the things not lacking in the world. How could he not have any long-term patients? He'd wrapped so many broken limbs, iced just as many sprains, and prescribed medicine to coughs, fevers, flus, and colds, that he wondered if he should just remain in the outpatient wing of the hospital instead of trying to make friends with doctors who already despised him for no reason but his name.

But, he reminded himself constantly, he wasn't in the medical field to make friends. They'd eventually – he hoped – come around. Until then, he could focus on helping people get better. That had been and would always be his goal. He couldn't forget that.

However, he still needed patients to do that, and that was where he would have problems. How would he ever get referrals? The normal way would be from his colleagues, connections, or family. The last two, he'd specifically run away from, and the former, well, the former despised him.

There was always the option that stayed in the corner of his mind. He could give in and go back to his family. It wasn't as though they didn't have the best of intentions for him. They simply tried to do too much.

Shaking his head, he forced that defeatist mentality away. Philippe believed in him, and if he tried hard enough, he believed in himself as well. He was going to make his own decisions and build his life from his own strength and abilities. He was a doctor. His family hadn't passed the MCATs for him or suffered through residency. It was himself. He was paying rent with money he had earned.

He could do this.

It probably would have been a little easier though if he had someone he could talk to. His brother was always busy, and either way, Raoul didn't want to complain to him. He didn't want to reveal that he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. He could stand to be lonely. It wasn't as though the television didn't provide good company in the large empty loft or that eating lunch at a bench by himself outside of the hospital was bad. Just new.

New and utterly isolating.

He simply refused to complain though. This was his choice and he'd see it through.

o.o.o.o

End chapter

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Raoul's a doctor and for some reason I have this image of Doogie Howser in my mind even though he's not even young enough. And sorry, I don't know how doctors get their patients, but let's pretend he doesn't.


	2. Nurses

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 1,736

A/N: Okay, I'm sort of back on schedule now (weekends are horrible, but the ten days of apology are almost over and I won't have to worry about posting every day; weekly is alright. Everyday is simply too much for me).  
Story note: Plot? I don't know what exactly I'm going for in this fic, but I just wanted to try this challenge.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital - Nurses  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul woke up with a start. He fumbled with his pager on the nightstand beside him. Eyes barely open, he noted that it hadn't gone off. Rolling back over to the center of his bed, he released the pager on the empty space beside him before pulling the blanket up to his shoulder and hugging a pillow to himself. He struggled to keep his mind clear, grasping at the last tendrils of sleep.

The only things audible were the ticking of the clock, the hum of the refrigerator, and the intermittent car driving by his building. However, it was enough to keep him awake. Mind already beginning to list the things he would have to do today, he tried to pinpoint what had woken him in the first place, but nothing stood out.

No matter how much he wanted to go back to sleep, he knew himself well enough to know that it simply wasn't going to happen by just lying down. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Raoul tossed the blanket off of himself and stood up. He flexed his bare feet, digging his toes into the plush rug as he reached his hands to the air, stretching his back. He groaned when he heard several pops.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them and the clouds in his mind. He stumbled across the loft to the kitchen area not bothering with the lights. There was the moon and the city; nothing else was really necessary. There wasn't much to run into. He had the bare necessities decorating his home.

The door of his loft opened directly to an old couch and television set. His bed was against the far right wall. He'd created a kind of partition for some semblance of privacy with the two bookcases he'd brought with him. They'd been a pain to move all by himself, but at least now the bed couldn't be seen from the doorway. He'd also needed his books. Interspersed between the medical journals, reference books, and fiction novels, he had several picture frames of him and his family.

The bathroom was near his bed and beyond that was the kitchen, which was set off by a counter with two stools tucked beneath the edge. Raoul had once had an actual table, but being forced to sit there with the three other empty seats was ultimately depressing. No one ever visited him and it had somehow not only made the loft seem smaller than it actually was but emptier at the same time.

Opening the refrigerator, he stared at the meager contents inside. He'd been too tired to go grocery shopping again. Shivering as the frigid air rushed out at him, he smirked a bit. At home, he would never have been able to get away with going to the kitchen in only his boxers. It was small and insignificant and after just a moment, that triumph vanished when he was reminded that at home, the refrigerator wouldn't have been this empty, it would've taken considerably more steps to get from his bedroom to the kitchen, and he definitely wouldn't have felt this alone.

He grabbed a water bottle roughly before downing half its contents in one gulp, ignoring the trail of liquid that ran down his chin, knowing that it was poor etiquette to do so. He shut the door with a slam and looked around the room, completely lost for a moment.

He'd planned to watch television, using the sounds to hopefully lull him back to sleep, but looking at the empty couch, he could picture himself there and realized how pathetic and unproductive it was. He needed a hobby. He needed to do something else to preoccupy his mind. More importantly, he needed to get out of this loft.

Getting an idea suddenly, he tore through his drawers. It wasn't until he'd ruined the perfectly organized, stacked clothing of all his drawers did he finally find an old pair of sweatpants. Donning them quickly, he pulled on a white shirt before grabbing his keys and wallet.

A nice run would be perfect.

o.o.o

"I'm ready for this night to be over," Meg commented, placing a chart down on the counter. She glanced over her shoulder to Christine.

Her best friend only smiled in distracted amusement. "That's only because someone wanted to go out yesterday," she chastised while making a note in a patient's chart.

Meg shrugged. "Then why is it that I'm the only one really tired?"

Christine looked at her incredulously. "Maybe…" she giggled, "it's because you drank more than I did."

Grinning, Meg scoffed, "It doesn't take much to do so." Muttering under her breath, she added, "It doesn't help that we're one nurse short and I never seem to know where those NAs go off to whenever I need them the most."

"I'm sure they have their hands full as well," Christine tried to reason. It was a familiar complaint, so she didn't take it seriously. As to the other comment, she remarked, "It's been a rather slow night, rather manageable actually."

Meg scowled at the truth of her statement. "Why are you always so perky?"

"I'm optimistic," Christine defended.

"Bubbly," she retorted. "Ooh," Meg's eyes lit up as she remembered something, and Christine was wary for a moment, "have you seen the new doctor?"

"We have a new doctor here?" She honestly replied.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the clouds. How do you not know this news?"

"I'm too worried about my patients?" she suggested.

Sidetracked for a moment, Meg commented, "You mean _one _patient in particular."

Christine turned her focus back to her patient's chart, unable to meet Meg's eyes. She mumbled, "He has a small crush on me. He's harmless"

"Harmless?"

At Meg's sharp bark of laughter, Christine looked up sheepishly. It had been a poor choice of words on her part.

"Okay, maybe not harmless," she amended, "but he'd never hurt _me_."

"That's because he's obsessed with you. He won't even let anyone near him, but…" it was an old argument that Meg knew there was no point in going into. "Wait, you distracted me. This new doctor. He's young. Cute, and I hear single as well."

Christine nodded her head appreciatively. "Well, that sounds promising, but you know doctors. They're always busy. I don't know how well a relationship would work with one."

"You'd be able to see him during work." Meg smiled, eyes a little distant.

"What's his name?" Christine asked. "I haven't seen any new doctors on these patient's charts."

"He's having problems finding patients apparently," Meg replied, "I don't know. His name's…"

"Excuse me, ladies?" A voice cut in.

Both girls turned around. Meg couldn't help but grin while Christine simply stared, mouth ajar.

"Christine?" Raoul looked at her in disbelief.

"Christine?" Meg echoed, head whipping from the doctor to her friend in confusion.

"Raoul?"

Meg gasped. At the sharp glance from Christine, she slipped a few steps away to watch from a distance as she met up another nightshift nurse.

Raoul laughed and picked Christine up in a hug.

He'd been jogging aimlessly. Unfortunately, the only path he was really familiar with in his new surroundings was the way to the hospital. He'd planned on only running a short distance before returning home but it'd felt so good in the crisp morning air. It had felt so good to rid himself of that excess frustration that before he even realized it, he'd arrived at the hospital, and once there, he knew there was no way his legs would carry him back home.

He'd entered the building with every intention of simply using their phone but realized that he would only have to return in a few hours. So, instead, he had asked the front desk what he could do. They'd insisted that everything was under control since it was apparently a slow night. He'd left to go check with the ER, but found that there were indeed only a few people waiting. He'd only get in the way, but Raoul had already decided and he refused to go back home.

They'd sent him to the transitional care unit because apparently, they might need some assistance. Honestly, Raoul had known the woman had sent him to this floor simply to get rid of him and so that the charge nurse here would be the one to tell him the same thing. He'd known it but found himself going into the elevator anyway, his legs nearly buckling when the elevator started.

But then, there she was. Christine. He laughed joyfully before asking, "How long has it been?"

"Forever," she replied, breathless and giggling herself. "It's been much too long."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away, remembering that he'd spent the past hour running nonstop. His shirt was damp with the cold and his sweat. A familiar face was like a gift though. He could barely believe his luck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before gasping at the realization, "_You're_ the new doctor?"

Raoul grinned and nodded eagerly. He knew that Christine would understand his situation. She knew what it meant that he was working anywhere that wasn't the Chagny Hospital.

She clapped in glee, sincerely glad for him. "But what are you doing here right now?"

"I," Raoul looked around, "I wanted to help."

She deadpanned, "But you're a doctor."

"So what?" Raoul defended. "I've worked in so many clinics and offices that I know how to do everything. You didn't forget that did you?"

"No," she smiled gently at him. The Raoul she knew had been eager to do everything himself when they'd been younger; it wasn't surprising that he was still the same. "I didn't forget."

"So, I can help, right?" He asked, almost desperate in his desire to be doing something. He knew he was keeping Christine from her patients and as much as he wanted to speak with her and catch up, he didn't want to be a hindrance. He knew nurses were always busy with their patients and paperwork.

Christine was quiet for a bit. She would have had to ask the charge nurse if Raoul wanted to do anything, but she however did get an idea.

"Why don't you go change into some scrubs and take a shower before coming back here?"

Raoul looked at her in confusion before agreeing.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 02

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: btw, the mere thought of Raoul in boxers and nothing else just made my day. At least, we can all assume who that difficult patient who's obsessed with Christine is.


	3. Patients

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 3,176

A/N: Only edited once so sorry for mistakes I missed. I'm late in posting.  
Thanks for the points on where to go for hospital information. Honestly, I can't say I looked it up – in my defense, it's difficult to have enough time to watch episodes of television and such. As it is, I'll just have to give you my gratitude anyway.  
Story note: Erik's role in this chapter is actually quite limited to the end, but that'll change in the upcoming chapters of course.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Patients  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul turned the water as hot as possible for his shower. He'd already felt his relatively unused muscles tightening from the run. He'd overdone it, but even the soreness could not diminish his joy at learning that Christine worked in the hospital.

He tried to count the years since they'd last seen each other. They'd gone to the same school and been in the same classes. After high school though, she'd gone to a different university and they'd simply lost touch with each other. They'd been high school sweethearts and at the time, Raoul had thought that she'd been _the one_. After all, there was nothing that they didn't know about each other and nothing that they didn't share. Whether it was an interest in the medical field or volunteering, they had done it together.

He'd thought that life without her would have been impossible and thought they were inseparable, until they actually separated. Then Raoul had learned to move on. He'd learned that he could live without her and it had taken much time for him to accept that fact. Seeing her now, he'd been too excited to even think about those emotions.

They'd _both_ moved on. Did he want her as anything more than a friend? She was still beautiful, smart, and gentle. He might have had a few relationships in university but none as serious as Christine. But, between school, studying, and helping out at his parents' clinics, there had been little time for relationships. He didn't even regret it. In fact, he hadn't thought about his prolonged single status in a while. It was just loneliness and then here was Christine.

Realizing that this wasn't the time to dawdle since she was waiting for him, he quickly finished before toweling off and dressing.

o.o.o

Once Raoul had gone, Meg immediately sidled up beside Christine.

"You know Dr. Chagny?" She whispered, looking around to make sure that no one would hear them.

Christine didn't respond right away. Instead, she headed towards a patient's room to do an assessment hoping that Meg wouldn't make it into a big issue.

Her best friend just trailed her. "Well?"

Figuring she had no choice, she answered, "Yes. You could say we were childhood sweethearts."

"No!" Meg almost yelled but managed to catch herself in time. "You knew each other as children? What happened?"

Christine paused, thinking about it. "University did."

Pausing only to let Christine finish with her patient, Meg pulled her out of the room so that she could properly react without fear of disturbing the patient. When they were in the hallway, Meg grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You knew him until high school?"

Christine laughed. "You're becoming hysterical."

Meg frowned but calmed herself down. "He's handsome."

"And he's kind, thoughtful, romantic…" Christine listed just to see how Meg would react.

"What's wrong with him?" She immediately asked.

Holding her hand in front of her mouth to hide her grin, Christine shook her head, "Nothing."

"So," Meg pouted, "You're telling me you used to be _high school_ sweethearts and that he's perfect."

Christine nodded.

"Life isn't fair." Meg threw her hands up in defeat. "Why didn't I know any doctors-in-training when I was growing up?"

"I doubt he's still interested," Christine replied. "That was quite some time ago. People change."

Meg scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, but he's off limits I'm guessing."

"We haven't…" Christine began but saw Raoul walking towards them and immediately stopped talking.

Reaching them, Raoul smiled to Meg. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name earlier. I'm Raoul." He extended his hand.

"Dr. Chagny," Meg eagerly shook his hand. "I'm Meg."

"Well, Meg," he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "You can call me Raoul."

Meg blushed, nodding. She was just staring at him when Christine cleared her throat. "I've got patients to attend to," she hastily added before leaving.

Christine watched her go in amusement. "You're quite the charmer."

Canting his head slightly in confusion, he asked, "What?"

She giggled at his expression.

"What did I do?" Raoul asked again, looking around to see if she was indeed laughing because of him.

Christine calmed down enough to answer, "I've never told you this before, but whenever you're confused, you get this look on your face that reminds me of a puppy."

"A puppy?" Raoul said slowly. Unfortunately for him, he once again made the same expression, which set off another round of giggles for Christine. He frowned, "I'm not quite certain, but I think that's an insult."

"No, no," Christine amended, forcing herself to be serious, "It's cute."

Raoul narrowed his eyes at her, unconvinced that she wasn't making fun of him. "You never used to laugh at me like that before."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings then," Christine admitted.

"And you want to hurt my feelings now that we've reunited?"

"No," she said, "but you used to be quite sensitive when you were younger, Raoul."

"I," Raoul started to defend himself before shaking his head, "Alright, maybe I was a bit, but that's beside the point. In fact, let's just drop this conversation entirely," he suggested, his cheeks already feeling warm, "I don't see how I'll be able to get out of it unscathed."

Christine smiled and knew it was a good idea she hadn't told Raoul that she'd always thought that part of his charm came from the fact that his mannerisms reminded her of a puppy; from his confusion to his concern, it was endearing.

When Christine just continued to stare at him in the way that told Raoul he simply didn't want to know, he prompted, "Did you have anything particular in mind? I don't smell like sweat anymore."

"Well, you are a bit more presentable now," Christine grabbed the edge of his shirt. "I think you look better in scrubs."

"I'm just a general practitioner," Raoul said.

"I wouldn't say that around the other general practitioners," she chided jokingly.

Smiling, he replied, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

She motioned for him to follow her as they walked down a long corridor. "But why no specialty? I thought… well, I thought you would've."

"The Chagny family," Raoul said mockingly, "a family full of specialists, all very prominent in their fields. That is, except for the youngest who disappointed everyone and didn't want to specialize." His voice died down with the last few words. He gave a pained smile.

"You didn't want to?" She parroted. That didn't particularly sound like Raoul. In fact, she was fairly certain that Raoul knew everything that his parents did; he knew everything that his siblings did about their specialties.

"I tried the others. I followed the best of the best in their rounds and it just wasn't what I wanted," Raoul struggled to explain. He himself didn't know why exactly. Sometimes, he thought he was simply being a coward, so afraid to not be the best in a field that he simply chose not to try in the first place. He couldn't be certain. He hadn't been kidding though; it wasn't from lack of trying.

Silence descended while Raoul mulled over who he'd become before Christine changed the subject, sorry she'd asked in the first place. "We're going to a patient who currently doesn't have a doctor."

That was enough to grab Raoul's attention. "How is that even possible?"

"Well," Christine tried to figure out how to phrase this, "he's quite unique as far as patients go."

"Unique?" Raoul retorted, "I believe in Patient 101 class, we learned that 'unique' was one of those warning signs to look for."

She laughed in response. "He is special though. He's chased off _all_ the doctors assigned to him and generally refuses treatment."

Thinking she was joking, Raoul just laughed. When she didn't laugh along with him, he just stared at her in disbelief. The reason for a hospital was so that people wouldn't have to experience pain. Doctors were there to make people better and make them suffer less. He couldn't imagine anyone refusing to be healed. "Then who treats him and with what?"

"He only allows one person into the room," she said deliberately.

It took a few moments but Raoul guessed, "You? Why?"

She shrugged. The whole hospital thought it was a crush of some sort. She knew he was more than a little mildly obsessed with her, but he'd never actually done anything outright romantic. Sometimes, there was a change in the way he looked at her, but he'd be able to hide it just as quickly. She'd always just attributed any behaviour to the fact that he'd fixated on the one person he thought he could trust.

"Well, can't you send him to another hospital or home where he'd want to be treated?" Raoul suggested.

She bit her bottom lip in thought. How could she tell Raoul that Erik wouldn't leave or was it couldn't leave? She wasn't certain herself. Sighing, she knew this was why she hardly thought about the specifics of Erik's situation. "Well, why don't I tell you about his injuries first?"

Raoul nodded, his mind already wondering what kind of patient would refuse help but remain in the hospital.

"We believe he was in some sort of an accident."

"Wait, you believe?" Raoul interrupted.

"The details are… questionable," she let out a frustrated exhale. For a moment, she was angry that Raoul was so curious but quickly calmed herself. After all, she would've asked these questions herself had she not known Erik. "He showed up one day in the ER. Didn't even fill out a single form and the previous administration did everything in their power to help him and gave him access to the best of care for his injuries. We only know his name and not much else. I don't think he's paying a dime for it."

"Blackmail?" It was the only thing that made sense to Raoul.

"We're not sure. It seems just as likely as the hospital trying to avoid a lawsuit though," she replied. There'd been so much gossip when Erik was first admitted to the hospital and none of them seemed to fit. No one who knew anything was revealing any more information. The gossip had died down if not their curiosity, but with Erik's demeanor, everyone who could manage tried not to think about the man in general.

She continued, "He has head trauma, burns and cuts on his face."

"A fire?"

Christine only shrugged. It was one of the more popular beliefs. "But there was only bruising on the rest of his body. He's quite weak and in chronic pain but he still refuses painkillers, antibiotics…"

"_Every_ medicine?" Raoul said in disbelief.

"And more importantly physical therapy," she finished. That was a point that angered _her_ every time she thought about it. He complained about the inability to do anything for himself, yet he refused to help himself. Maybe it was vindictiveness that gave her the idea to introduce Erik to Raoul, but she knew that Erik simply couldn't remain the way he was unless he truly wanted to die.

"Then what is he even doing here?" Raoul asked. "Is he homeless?"

"Not that we know of."

"Well, wow. Just wow." Raoul couldn't even fathom what would bring someone to act as such. And chronic pain, he himself would have asked for drugs immediately, but then again, his pain threshold was quite low. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it though. To be in a hospital with the best doctors at his disposal and not use any of them? It was… the only way that Raoul could think of it, it was stupid yet ultimately intriguing. Raoul desperately wanted to meet this man. Admittedly, he was also more than a little excited at the prospect of actually having his own patient as well.

Christine smirked. Instead of being scared away or even the slightest bit intimidated that everyone before him had failed, Raoul looked downright excited. Erik wouldn't stand a chance with someone like Raoul. "I have to warn you. He can be quite temperamental."

Raoul's grin only widened as they stopped in front of a room nestled in the corner of the hospital.

"It's alright." He almost opened the door, but Christine stopped him.

"Maybe I should go first."

"Of course. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Christine opened the door, peeking her head into the room. Taking a deep breath, she entered and motioned Raoul to follow her.

Raoul's eyes widened when he saw the figure on the bed. The blanket was pulled up to his waist while the patient's head was entirely covered in bandages. Raoul had the image of the invisible man in his head and he almost couldn't contain his excitement. But then, he saw the patients' arms lying limply at his sides, one hand tightened into a loose fist. Raoul frowned – weakness and pain. For some reason, he was certain that if the man had more strength, his hand would be in a tight fist.

Excitement momentarily took back seat to concern. He noted the lack of an IV. Tapping Christine on the shoulder, he leaned forward and whispered, "He didn't even allow an IV?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure he's alright? I mean," Raoul looked desperately at the patient and then back to Christine. He needed to do something to make his pain go away. Taking a halting step forward, he stopped himself. It wasn't as though he had painkillers on him. They'd need to go to the pharmacy before they could even do that, but then Christine said that he would refuse it anyway. Raoul had never felt so useless in his life.

Christine almost felt bad for him. He looked ready to cry.

"Christine."

The one word made Raoul stand at attention. His head snapped towards the man on the bed, surprised that such a voice could come from someone who looked so frail, who _was _so frail. That was authority, presence. It was amazing and Raoul almost desperately wanted him to speak again just to hear it. He was tempted to ask him to speak his name as well just to see what it would sound like.

He noted that Christine seemed to be standing a little straighter herself, her attention raptly on the patient on the bed.

"No one else is supposed to come in," Erik chided as though speaking to a child, and Raoul wondered just how old this man was.

Christine knew he wouldn't be pleased, but she'd been willing to take the chance. "Well, Erik," she started, still staying by the door a distance from the bed while Raoul only seemed to be drawn forward, "I wanted to introduce you…"

"I wanted to see you," Raoul cut in and Christine was about to motion to him not to speak just yet, but he kept going. "My name is Raoul and…"

"And you do not know how to whisper," Erik finished for him with a scoff.

Spluttering, Raoul made a face at his rudeness without even realizing it.

"And just because there are bandages on my face doesn't mean that I cannot see you. Just like I can still _hear_ you," Erik retorted with obvious disdain.

When Raoul took a threatening step forward, Christine grabbed his arm. The tone of voice had changed drastically and while Erik still had quite the presence, the words seem to cut right at Raoul. He'd never felt so indignant in his life and the man had barely sad a complete sentence.

"I'm disappointed, Christine," Erik addressed her with a slight turn of his head and Raoul distinctly felt as though he were being ignored. "To bring another nurse."

"Hey," Raoul interjected. "I'm…"

Erik continued as though Raoul hadn't spoken at all, "And a _male_ nurse at that."

"There's nothing wrong with male nurses," Raoul defended, forgetting the point that he wasn't even one. He could barely think though. The only thing that kept running through his head was that he couldn't injure a patient, especially not when he was still new at the hospital.

Christine looked between Erik and Raoul in confusion for a moment before dragging Raoul towards the door.

"We'll leave you to rest for the night," Christine said evenly.

She was forced to push Raoul out of the door since he was still glaring at Erik. Once the door closed, she stared at him expectantly. He huffed and adjusted his clothing before he realized that Christine was staring at him.

"What?"

"Don't what me. What was that?" Christine said incredulously, pointing towards the room, "Is that your bedside manner?"

"No, of course not," Raoul immediately replied.

Christine pointed out, "I don't think I've ever seen you lose your temper like that."

Raoul paused. His heart was just beginning to slow down. "I don't think I've ever lost my temper like that before," he admitted. Now that his adrenaline was no longer pumping through his bloodstream, he leaned against the closest wall as his muscles seemed to protest him standing up. He stared at the floor in thought. "That's"_ uncharacteristic, shocking, bad, frightening_ "odd."

Christine had to agree. She didn't think that was how Raoul normally acted, but what intrigued her more was how Erik acted. He'd been the first one to lash out. Usually, he tended to ignore the people who entered his room. Erik had that special talent to make someone feel as though they were completely insignificant. It was enough to ward away NAs and nurses alike. With doctors, it was the prolonged silence that got to them. He never spoke unless it was just her or if they got too close. Then, his voice would drop dangerously low, a tone that promised physical injury if a person were to take a step closer. Even she knew that Erik physically harming someone was near impossible with the amount of muscle atrophy he'd experienced, but when she heard that tone, she was certain that he would find a way.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to see him again," Christine said, giving Raoul the opportunity to back out. She didn't want to force him to do something that made him act uncharacteristically even though it seemed promising for Erik.

"No," Raoul replied. As though realizing what she'd just said, he pushed off the wall shaking his head vigorously, "No! I mean, if he'll let me. I don't want to anger him, and I'll make sure not to hurt him myself," he joked.

Christine laughed, "I trust you."

"I just," Raoul frowned, "I just need to think about how to approach him."

"I'll make sure he's still here when you're ready," Christine said smugly. She couldn't wait to see what else Raoul could make Erik do. "I'll put you down as his main physician."

Raoul grinned and kissed her on the cheek in his exuberance. "You're an angel, Christine." He raced down the hallway, trying to think of a plan of action for his new patient.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 03

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Erik's so mean and what's with this mysterious past. As for Raoul, such a bleeding heart. Talk about an immediate connection.


	4. Birth

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 4,893

A/N: You guys definitely need to stop liking this fic so much because there's only going to be 10 chapters and this one is supposed to be an easy one for me to write and not have to worry about (you guys are starting to make me worry).  
Story note: I fulfill one of my list requirements in this chapter. And I think I could have only used this quote in an AU – I'll tell you what it was in the end, if you don't figure it out when you read it.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Birth  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul woke slowly to a loud beeping that sounded right by his head. Moaning, he reached out letting his arm drop heavily onto the alarm clock almost knocking it off the nightstand. Looking through half closed eyes, he checked the time. It took a second but the red light finally stopped blurring together so that he could finally read 5:00 AM.

He scoffed and rolled over. Going back to sleep was so tempting, the bed so warm. Forget the snooze button; he was going to unplug the clock completely. However, he was a man on a mission and he needed to be awake to make this work.

Today marked the one week anniversary of the day that Raoul got his first patient. It was a big moment, and he was determined to make said patient actually take medication or listen to advice or just not make him angry to the point of having to leave the room before he turned thought to action and physically harmed said patient. Raoul was convinced that an anniversary just screamed cooperation – there would be no failing today.

After having been introduced to Erik that morning a week ago, he'd returned in the afternoon hoping to make a better impression. Even he had to admit that losing his temper had been rather uncalled for especially when Christine had taken the time to warn him that the patient was temperamental. In all truths, no amount of reviewing what had happened helped him pinpoint _why_ he'd reacted as he had. So, he stopped wondering and endeavored to simply improve his bedside manner.

Returning hadn't improved matters though. Either the man had completely ignored him or he'd really been asleep, but Raoul told himself that he hadn't wanted to disturb him unnecessarily so he left. That was, until later that evening when he realized Erik had all the time he wanted to sleep since Christine was the only one that ever truly visited him. Then, he became really worried because what if something happened to his patient while Christine wasn't there? He'd already confirmed that Erik refused anyone else entrance to the room, and shockingly enough, the staff listened to him. It was unheard of, and it only made Raoul equal parts intrigued at the authority of this man, annoyed at his stubbornness, and concerned for his wellbeing. Moreover, eating only one meal a day wasn't healthy, but then again, so was refusing medical treatment.

He didn't have much of a choice but to disturb Erik during the day. So, Raoul had planned his next lunch time to be spent with his unwilling patient. He even had a whole speech prepared about how important medicine and physical therapy was. Raoul even visualized it, certain he could make the other man listen to him if he willed it enough. He actually didn't have much else to do but prepare for his only patient. Nothing changed between him and the other doctors – though he could almost swear they were now laughing at him specifically about taking Erik as his patient, but they still refused to speak with him. And with Christine on night shift, he didn't have much else to do but think and visualize and worry of course.

He, however, learned that visualizing meant nothing with Erik.

They'd gotten into a heated argument about him parading as a doctor and how Erik had been certain it was illegal everywhere. Raoul had been rather disappointed with the response since Erik's voice really did make him want to just sit down and listen to him forever, just to hear anything he said. It was unfortunate since nothing but taunts and malicious things ever came from that mouth. And, in less time than it took for Raoul to cross the room, he'd reached out in anger.

Erik had made a slow movement to get away. Seeing that weakness, Raoul had lost whatever intent to hurt the man he'd had. Still, he'd grabbed his wrist. Erik's skin was cold and wrist thin, unhealthily so. Raoul held it surely, tightly but not painfully; he just held him, hoping that his warmth could somehow transfer between them from where they touched, that he could somehow take away the pain he recognized in the tension of Erik's mostly atrophied muscles.

Frowning, Raoul stared at the bandages that covered Erik's face and realized for the first time in his life that he could honestly want to hurt and heal at the same time. Something happened in that moment and it wasn't just that revelation. Something important _between_ them, and Raoul knew he had to break the silence because the moment warranted some profound declaration. The only thing he could muster was two sentences.

"My name is Raoul. I'll be your primary physician."

He'd released the other man's wrist, placing it gently onto the bed again before leaving. He didn't wait to see if Erik would respond because as little as he did know of the other man, Raoul didn't want him to ruin the moment.

Every visit thereafter, Raoul entered the room and Erik would at least no longer pretend to be asleep. They'd remain silently watching each other until Raoul walked too close to him and then immediately, Erik would finally speak up, his voice strong and steady, carrying a warmth – more like heat and anger – in its rich tone that his body seemed to lack, and Raoul would forget himself. He'd lose his own voice, making sounds that definitely should have embarrassed him but since he'd also lost his temper, it didn't matter. He became flustered in the conflicting emotions of hurting and healing, being unable to do either. His conscience prevented one and the man's obstinacy prevented the other. And, Erik knew it. He knew of Raoul's helplessness and took every opportunity to bring it to his attention.

The man had talent, Raoul would have to give him that, but what Erik probably didn't realize was that Raoul refused be swayed today. This wasn't his lunch break and he didn't have a clinic full of patients to worry about. He had at least three hours before he could rationalize to himself that leaving was the correct action to take.

Arriving on the floor, he saw Meg at the nurse's station.

"Raoul," she looked up from some notes she was making, "You're here rather early. Christine's helping a patient right now. If you want…"

"No thanks," Raoul shook his head. He wanted to speak with Christine but maybe later. They still had a lot of catching up to do, but doing it during her shift was not an option he'd consider. He'd meant to find some time in the previous week since he'd first learned of her presence, but their schedules at the moment seemed irreconcilable. "I'm just…"

"… going to visit your patient." Meg finished for him. "I heard you've been visiting every day."

Raoul ducked his head with a sigh. "Without much success of course."

Meg laughed and hoping to make him feel better, said, "You've lasted longer than a few of the others. I'm almost surprised."

"It's not like he's been doing anything," Raoul shrugged. He couldn't see why doctors would drop Erik as a patient. Sure the man was frustrating and uncooperative and stubborn and rude and… well, there were a lot of things Erik was, but none of them warranted being abandoned and being labeled a lost cause. He _was_ time-consuming though, and maybe that's why he'd been abandoned. The other doctors had too many patients to deal with. So, Erik was just out of luck with him. He had no other patients and that thought only made Raoul want to try even harder.

"Well, good luck," Meg said, "I'll tell Christine you're here when I see her."

Raoul nodded and headed down the familiar corridor that would take him to Erik's room, trying to collect his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do differently today, but he knew the words would just come to him. Not bothering to knock on the door, since Erik never answered – except for that one time he tried to be preemptive in his verbal assault and told Raoul to leave when he'd just barely reached the door – Raoul entered the room and immediately stopped in his tracks.

Erik was on his side, trying to place a pillow behind his back. Before he fully processed what he was doing, Raoul was by his side taking the pillow from his hand so that his arm wouldn't have to be in that awkward position.

"Get away," Erik growled, his voice croaking and Raoul could tell that he'd just woken up.

Erik's arm flung out and connected with the side of Raoul's face, a nail managing to scratch his cheek. Raoul winced, his head snapping to the side from the force, but he didn't retaliate. He only used a free hand to grab the arm so that he wouldn't be hit again while he adjusted the pillow so that Erik would be more comfortable. The other man stilled, though it was obvious he was tense as Raoul held his arm against his side. Noting once again how skinny Erik was, Raoul realized that he could feel his hipbone jutting out. Eating was definitely making it to the top of his list of concerns.

To make things a little less awkward, he made sure that he touched Erik as little as possible, already well aware of his utter dislike of physical proximity.

"Get your hands off me," Erik threatened again.

"Or you'll what?" Raoul asked, surprised that he could even respond, much less with sarcasm, "Scratch my face?" When Erik didn't reply, he knew it wasn't because Erik was apologetic. So, he suggested, "You'll just have to think of something else to do to me."

Even though he was done, Raoul decided he didn't want to release him. He'd not only managed to talk back to Erik but also touch him. It truly was an improvement from his other visits. He fussed with the pillow a bit more, pretending even though he was certain Erik knew it was unnecessary. Still, his patient remained silent, and Raoul was beginning to wonder if Erik _did _feel bad about hurting him. From this angle though with Erik on his side, there was no way that he could actually see the cut on his cheek. Raoul wanted to look into the mirror himself, but it didn't feel too bad; it just stung. Blood was slowly sliding down his cheek and because of his position looking down at Erik he saw a stray droplet fall onto the sheet.

"I'll report sexual harassment," Erik finally said, voice clearer than it had been earlier, more certain of himself. His annoyance was tamped down though still noticeable in his voice. "Get them to take away your license."

"Yes," Raoul considered his statement slowly. He could almost hear the smirk he knew had to be on the other man, but Raoul refused to be pushed away again, "then I'll no longer be able to be a doctor since you've got some magical ability to make people come to your beck and call just like with this hospital." When Erik made no reply, he continued, "Well, until you file the complaint, which I might add you'll have to speak to several people and maybe even go before a whole panel of people…" Raoul didn't know why he couldn't stop talking. Apparently, having been rendered speechless out of anger previously only made things worse now that he could finally speak. "…and they'll ask how I touched you and _I_, of course, would claim I raped you, since I'd have nothing left to lose, just so that they'd have to pull out the rape kit and check…"

He drifted off when he realized that Erik had actually taken the effort to turn around and look at him. It dawned on him rather slowly what he'd just said. So much for the words just coming to him. He'd broken out of one problem only to stumble upon a larger one. Had he really said all of that aloud?

And apparently, Erik was thinking the same thing since he didn't say anything.

They just stared at each other. Or at least, Raoul assumed that Erik was staring back. All he was staring at was bandages, but he could swear he was making eye contact. The moment was broken when Erik finally spoke again.

"You're going to rape me."

Raoul finally released him, jerking backwards. He could feel his face flush because Erik's voice hadn't been questioning. It had sounded like a _challenge_, like he didn't believe Raoul would have it in him to be able to do such a thing even though Erik was as weak as he was. And, to top it off, he'd made it sound like a bad thing that he couldn't. Raoul could just barely wrap his mind around the fact that Erik had made being unable to rape seem like an insult. He shook his head. It didn't matter how weak Erik was. Raoul would never rape anyone. Period.

Still utterly astonished, he turned around to leave before remembering himself and stopping. No. He wouldn't leave. He'd said what he'd said and there was nowhere to run to at this time. He wasn't going to let Erik have the satisfaction of knowing that he could run him off whenever he wanted. So, instead of heading towards the door, Raoul walked the other direction, across the room to grab the sole chair that he doubted had ever been used with Erik here. His back turned to Erik, he waited a moment to compose himself and wipe the blood off his cheek, before sitting down. He was positioned so that Erik wouldn't have to strain himself to see him. In fact, in Erik's current position he wouldn't be able to see anything but Raoul.

Once settled, he said as calmly as he could, "I wouldn't have to actually rape you. All I'd say is that I did." As though it were normal to be speaking about losing his license and raping patients, but at least they were talking and Raoul wasn't being insulted… yet. He thought.

"You'd go to jail," Erik's voice was even, and it was the first time that Raoul hadn't heard him a second away from threatening him or taunting him.

Raoul just shrugged. He'd already considered that in this scenario of theirs. "But you'd get poked and prodded, so I think when they found nothing I'd be let off the hook."

"You don't get let of the hook after you've confessed to something like that," the word idiot was unsaid but Raoul could hear it clearly in his tone of voice.

"I wouldn't confess to it, I'd simply allude to it." Raoul rolled of his eyes as though it were obvious.

After some consideration, Erik replied, "I'd claim you did it. I'd handle that examination just to know that you'd be behind bars."

Raoul glared. Now, that was truly vindictive. He could just imagine how much Erik actually hated him if he would go through the pain of having strangers touch him unnecessarily just to see him behind bars. It was almost saddening. Raoul knew it wasn't necessary for patients to like their doctors, but he always tried to be friendly. He liked being liked, and he'd found that it helped with the process if they could be open with each other.

Erik added pointedly, "Your virginity wouldn't last an hour."

"I'm not a virgin," Raoul immediately replied and then realized what Erik was implying a second too late to take the words back.

"Oh, I see," Erik replied. He inclined his head a fraction and Raoul could almost see him looking down at him.

Raoul exasperatedly sighed, knowing he'd walked face first into that one. "That's not what I meant. I've never…" He made vague motions in the air with his hands, willing his blush to go away.

Erik deadpanned, "I'm sure."

"Of course you should be sure," Raoul snapped, sullenly quiet for a moment before thinking of a comeback, "Either way, I'd say it wasn't rape."

"Oh really." Erik scoffed.

"I'd remind them that you can't rape the willing."

When Erik didn't retort immediately, Raoul grinned to himself. He'd managed to surprise him. Either that or Erik was really mad at him now and was just trying to plan a way to get out of the bed and physically injure him. After all the threats Raoul had heard from this man, he wouldn't be surprised if it weren't the latter.

Erik finally broke the silence, "The laughter finally died down in my head."

Raoul glared at him again, an expression he found to be his default when dealing with Erik. "Haha. Yes, physically laughing hurts. It would hurt less if you took your medicine and allowed the physical therapist to do their job."

At the change of topic, Erik remained silent and continued to be silent for the next hour during which time Raoul alternated between talking about the benefits of medicine and the overall increased risk at remaining inactive for too long interspersed with his own silence. The lulls in the conversation weren't uncomfortable, and Raoul realized that it had never really been so. After all, they usually spent a good five minutes of every previous meeting just staring at each other. In silence. The anger and frustration didn't really occur until he'd moved closer, and just to test that theory, every fifteen minutes, he pulled his chair closer to the bed.

Nearing the hour, they'd fallen into another bout of silence. Raoul was practically an arm's reach away from the bed, and Erik had yet to really yell at him. He couldn't hide the pleased smile that was gracing his features; it was simply nice to stay like this, calming even, unlike the usual hospital room. There was no hiss and whirr of machinery. There was no beeping or people entering and exiting the room at random intervals. It was just them, their breathing.

It would have been nicer if Raoul couldn't see that Erik was less than comfortable, that he was probably having some sort of muscle spasm in his legs that Raoul could do nothing to relieve without somehow breaking this fragile truce between them. Raoul just scooted his chair a bit forward, resting a hand on the bed, tense, just waiting for Erik to react maybe lash out at him again. Nothing happened. Erik's head tilted downward to stare at his hand, but he made no comment. He didn't even attempt to move away and Raoul allowed himself to relax just a fraction, ready to believe that they were making progress.

A few minutes later, Christine entered the room, faltering at the doorway before smiling at the sight of Raoul sitting so close.

"Get out," Erik said immediately, and for a moment Raoul actually thought that he was speaking to Christine. That was until he realized that Erik's attention was focused on him.

Raoul recoiled as though he'd been physically hit. He could actually feel himself reacting like he had in the past. He was ready to throw an insult or two.

"You heard me," he restated with more force, "Get out." As though Raoul hadn't been in the room with him for the past hour, as though it had been any other day before this one.

And Raoul suddenly realized what had been different about the conversation they had just shared. It wasn't so much the topic, though that definitely had been new. It was the tone of voice. Erik hadn't been as forceful – or was it defensive? Raoul couldn't exactly explain what it was about Erik's voice, but to put it simply, it was usually unwelcoming. Before this morning, it had always been like that, as though his voice managed to convey what he couldn't physically do and that was keep people away, just like he'd been able to run Raoul out of his room time and again.

Raoul couldn't say Erik had been welcoming earlier, but he hadn't been pushed away, hadn't been held at bay by a simple tone of voice. So, Raoul concluded that they _had _been making progress, unless Erik had simply been using him as some form of amusement since Christine wasn't available. He tried to calm his initial reaction.

"But…" Raoul started and his hand was smacked off the bed.

"Get out."

The simple refusal to say anything else somehow hurt more than any of the other taunts that the man could have resorted to, and Raoul couldn't control the fact that he _did _want to leave. He was overwhelming annoyed and hurt.

"Erik," Christine chastised, seeing the expression on Raoul's face.

Still, Erik pushed him away further by voice alone, "He annoys me," and Raoul didn't need to see his expression to recognize the sneer when Erik finished, "He makes me ill."

At a loss for words again, Raoul did the only thing that made sense to him. He left the room, sending Christine what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. Erik was ignoring him completely again and he felt like a complete idiot to think that they'd been making progress. Of course it had only been to pass the time. Erik _had _tried to send him away, but Raoul had stayed of his own will.

Christine followed him out into the hallway, missing the fact that Erik had craned his neck to watch them leave. Erik slumped back into the bed with a sigh, tugging the blanket to scrutinize the irregular circle of blood on his sheet.

"Raoul," Christine called.

He almost didn't want to stop, but for Christine, he did. Before she could say anything, he said quickly, "I just remembered I have an appointment across town."

It was an obvious lie, but one she couldn't really call him on. She couldn't know what his schedule was.

"It's a good thing you came when you did because I was just about to leave," Raoul continued and was pleased to note that his voice was calm, without the hint of disappointment he actually felt.

Christine wouldn't be deterred though. "You don't understand…"

So, Raoul did something he hadn't had to do since he'd been working at his parents' hospital. Sliding his hand into his pocket to reach his phone, he paged himself.

She started, "You see today is…"

Christine actually heard the vibration and ring before Raoul pulled it out, making a show of checking it. He shrugged apologetically.

"I've got to go."

He left the hospital making sure not to return until he was absolutely certain Christine wouldn't be there.

o.o.o

During his lunchtime, Raoul was sitting in the waiting room making sure there was nothing on him that would indicate that he was a doctor. He currently didn't have much of an appetite, and he'd always found that sitting with the people he was there to tend to helped center him. It helped remind him why he was a doctor in the first place. However, his traitorous thoughts were consumed with his only patient. He'd alternate between being absolutely certain he should visit him and being absolutely certain the other doctors were correct in not being his doctor.

Still indecisive, he was surprised when a page on the PA system called him to the natal ward. He'd been there a few times just to know the layout of the hospital, but he'd never actually been there for a patient – considering the fact that his only patient was on another floor hidden away from the general population.

Even though he thought it was a mistake, he went. He was directed by a bemused nurse at the nurse's station to the window to the nursery.

"Erik?"

Said man didn't bother looking at his direction, but Raoul was almost certain that was because he simply didn't have the energy to do so rather than actually ignoring him. Erik was seated in a wheelchair, a blanket on his lap, his hands lying limply at his sides. He looked like he could barely keep his head up, but he held it straight forward towards the nursery.

"What…?" Raoul decided on a better question, "How did you get here?" Since it was obvious that Erik hadn't procured a wheelchair for himself, proceeded to move himself from the bed to said chair before wheeling himself down that long hallway to the elevator just to watch the newborns. Instead of looking at Erik directly, Raoul stood a small distance beside the wheelchair, leaning against the window just looking at the infants. Most of his attention was on the man beside him.

It took a second before Erik responded, not quite sure if he wanted to respond to begin with. "Christine."

Raoul glanced down at him. "Christine's here?"

"No, she's not here," Erik spat. "She had some thugs manhandle me down here before locking the wheels."

Luckily, Raoul had enough presence of mind to turn his attention back to the infants before smiling at the mental image that statement provided. When he was certain that his voice wouldn't belie his amusement, he said, "I'm surprised they weren't discouraged." Not for lack of trying on Erik's part, he was sure.

"They were bribed," Erik said as explanation.

Raoul nodded and waited to see what else he'd say. He didn't have to wait very long.

"It's an insult."

"Not being able to unlock the wheels?" Raoul asked slowly. He winced when he realized that Erik was probably glaring at him from behind the bandages.

"She put me here," he said just as slowly, as though explaining it to a child, "to point out how weak I am."

This time Raoul did let out a short laugh, amused at the almost poetic nature of Christine's revenge. He ignored Erik's displeasure. "She has a point."

Erik didn't respond, but then again, Raoul hadn't expected that he would.

"So, what am _I_ doing here?" Raoul looked up and down the hallway, pretending that he didn't have every intention of bringing Erik back safely to his room. "Where are those bribed thugs?"

Erik let out a frustrated sigh. "I've actually been threatened, _threatened_" he repeated incredulously, "to give you a message."

There was no way that Raoul could hide his grin. He turned around, leaning against the window to properly look at Erik who at the moment refused to make any pretense of eye contact. Raoul was almost jealous of Christine's ability to make Erik do things though. He didn't understand why she hadn't been able to convince him to take medicine if she could manage to get him out of the room and actually talk to Raoul when it was made painfully clear this morning that Erik wanted nothing to do with him.

"What did she threaten you with?" Raoul couldn't help but ask, wondering if he himself could use the same trick.

"Does it matter?" Erik shot back, irritated.

Raoul had the vague notion that Erik was sulking beneath those bandages but labeled that thought as absurd. "No. I guess not. Go on."

Erik was actually reluctant to speak the words aloud, but Christine had given him a rather good incentive, one he had no choice but to accept. "I had my bandages changed today."

Raoul waited for more, but Erik apparently wasn't planning on saying anything else. He assumed that was supposed to be enough to explain something, but Raoul wasn't even sure what Erik was trying to explain in the first place. Was changing his bandages related to being brought to the natal ward?

It took a few moments since Erik hadn't been looking in Raoul's direction to realize that Raoul really didn't understand. He wasn't sure whether he should be glad or disappointed, but it made sense. Raoul was new here; he wouldn't know anything about what had happened before. All he knew right now was that he was tired and lucky that he'd managed to maintain some dignity and wasn't currently sprawled across the wheelchair when every muscle in his body told him to just give in already.

"Just get me to my room," Erik ordered, allowing some of his fatigue to colour his voice. "You are my primary physician, aren't you?"

Raoul stared at Erik for a moment, surprised once more. Erik actually acknowledged him as not only _a _doctor but his doctor. He was grinning hard enough that his cheeks were starting to hurt. Before Erik could change his mind about their current doctor-patient relationship, Raoul moved behind the wheelchair, unlocked it, and proceeded to push him in the right direction.

It was turning out to be a good anniversary yet.

Erik imperceptibly slumped against the seat, finally allowing himself to relax. He would have been left there, had been left there entirely too long out in the open. No one had stopped. Which was good of course. There'd been whispers but they knew enough to leave him alone; well, they all knew except for one boy parading as a doctor.

"So," Erik commented dryly, "Nurse, doctor, rapist, and transport technician. Did I miss anything?"

Laughing though still not quite understanding what was happening, Raoul replied, "I thought we agreed it wasn't rape."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 04

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: The quote of course… You can't rape the willing.  
Chapters are getting longer and they have one twisted dynamic in this fic. What do you expect from me though?


	5. Medicine

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 4,146

A/N: Hi. Hospital drama continues. I'm thinking that I really shouldn't be working on so many fics concurrently.  
Story note: There's a time jump ahead, but I know you guys are smart enough to figure that out for yourselves. Less angsty drama in this one of course (since Christine isn't really a problem, right?)

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Medicine  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul tried to rub the sleep from his eyes but still couldn't get them to open fully without a concerted effort; so, he let them close and just barely managed to grab his cell phone without knocking it off the nightstand. At first, it had been his pager. Then, it was his cell phone; however, by the time he picked it up, it had stopped ringing. The time between pages and calls told him it couldn't be that important, probably a consult of some sort. Clutching the phone in his hand, he waited for the hospital to call again.

Having only clinic duty for those first few weeks had actually lulled him into a false sense of comfortability, but he couldn't begrudge the fact that he did in fact have patients now. He couldn't mind that the other doctors were beginning to warm up to him professionally if not personally and that he was getting referrals regularly now. Patients other than Erik, but that man was a special case altogether. Confusing and bullheaded; and, Raoul wasn't sure if that didn't just describe both of them.

Nothing was normal with Erik, but after no forthcoming answers, Raoul had stopped asking their situation to be explained. He stopped asking, though not wondering, what Erik's bandages had to do with how he'd been treated those weeks ago, why Christine was the only one who was ever allowed to see Erik without the bandages, what had changed his mind about having Raoul as his primary physician, and why everyone seemed to be alright with the fact that this man was in a hospital without taking medicine or going through physical therapy. But he told himself to be patient. He didn't need to know those answers to do his best to treat his patient. He could just give it time.

It was almost a shame he couldn't spend the same amount of time he spent with Erik with his other patients. Fifteen minutes to check their charts and make sure nothing life threatening had shown up on their tests and he was down the hall to another patient to run through the same quick check, to have the same shallow conversation, to answer questions, and to look through their chart. He simply didn't have the time to sit with them, and the hours he managed to spend with Erik were beginning to cut into his sleep time.

Again though, he wasn't complaining. He'd known what it was like to work in a hospital, and it wasn't as though his other patients needed to be reminded to eat regularly. _They_ didn't refuse medication and his expert opinion when they were in pain, and that fact always ate away at him whenever he was away from Erik. He worried if he was in pain and no one was there to comfort him. Not like the man would have allowed himself to be comforted. Raoul had just begun to regularly help him move in the bed and convince him to accept his continued presence in the room.

The phone rang again and Raoul rolled out of bed and dressed himself while he answered the question that should have gone to the heart specialist that was that particular patient's doctor. A little annoyed, Raoul tried not to think of the extra hour of sleep he could have gotten. It was obvious he wasn't going to go back to sleep. He might as well go to the hospital and visit the patient who never failed to need his attention.

Neither Meg nor Christine was around as he got off the elevator, so he headed directly to Erik's room. Entering the room silently in case Erik was asleep, a state which Raoul never managed to catch him in, he walked directly to his chair. It was still a short distance from the bed and he slipped into it gratefully.

Erik's breathing was deep and steady and without the benefit of seeing his eyes or facial expression, anyone might have assumed that he was asleep. Raoul knew better. Erik's hands were on his stomach. That meant one of two things: 1) Erik was in pain or 2) Erik was deep in thought. Raoul always found it interesting that the two managed to look similar and made sure to tease the man about it. After all, it was only fair Raoul tease the man who made his existence rather troublesome.

Raoul was content to sit in the silence. He slouched low in the chair so that he could lean his head against the backrest and made a mental note to switch it out with something more comfortable in the near future. Not that it mattered at the moment; Raoul closed his eyes and almost immediately felt the pull of sleep.

"You're early."

Erik's voice was enough to pull him out of sleep easily. Raoul wouldn't admit it, but while he thought he'd eventually lose interest in Erik's voice, the fixation only seemed to grow whenever they were together.

"Quite observant," Raoul responded, eyes closed, body still relaxed in the chair.

He heard some shuffling before Erik responded again. "If you wanted to sleep, you should have stayed in your bed."

Raoul pouted before making the effort of opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at Erik. The man simply tilted downward in a motion that meant he was meeting Raoul's eyes. Smirking in a manner that almost made Erik proud as an idea hit him, Raoul stood up purposefully and took the two steps to reach the hospital bed.

"What…?"

Before Erik could finish the question, Raoul had rolled him onto his side facing away from his seat. Rather weak struggling came from Erik's part, before Raoul shoved the pillow behind him to keep him in place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Erik practically yelled; the indignation was clear in his tone.

Raoul almost laughed but managed to sound both serious and concerned when he replied, "I don't want you to get bed sores. You looked rather uncomfortable."

Certain that Erik wouldn't be able to really move himself back, Raoul dragged his chair closer to the bed.

"I demand you allow me to rest on my back." Erik was obviously tense as he struggled fruitlessly to pull the pillow out. Hearing the chair scrape on the linoleum floor, he craned his neck to look over his shoulder to see what Raoul was doing but couldn't turn far enough to see. "What are you doing?" His voice clearly said if-you-don't-fix-this-I'll-kill-you, but by now, Raoul was used to that tone of voice. He was also well aware that that particular tone managed to scare everyone else, even Christine; Erik might even go so far as to attempt to kill people, but Raoul found he wouldn't do so with him. At least not yet and Raoul was certain he'd given the other man enough reason to try. It was small consolation.

When the chair was close enough, Raoul sat down, leaning forward to place his arms on the bed to pillow his head. One of his hands actually rested on the pillow near Erik's back.

Erik felt the bed shift and let out an exasperated sigh. "Get off my bed."

Raoul mumbled something incoherent before letting his eyes rest. He wasn't going to fall asleep, but he didn't know why he hadn't thought to do something like this before. He had to admit that he was being sufficiently amused. It was also making a very good point about Erik's refusal of physical therapy.

"Raoul."

Raoul turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't have to raise his voice to be understood. "Doctor."

"When you decide you want to act like one, I'll call you that," Erik stated pointedly.

Scoffing, Raoul felt the bed move with the action. "You have never once called me doctor. Nurse, yes. Transporter, yes. And numerous unflattering words that I doubt I need to remind you of, but never doctor."

"I've referred to you as one," Erik pointed out.

Nodding, Raoul mentally conceded that point before responding, "It doesn't count."

Erik grunted and settled into this new position. He glared at his own hands, at his weakness, glad that Raoul couldn't see his expression, glad that he still had some dignity left in having kept his face hidden. He couldn't do anything to retaliate; although at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care that Raoul was close enough that he could just barely feel the heat from his proximity. Erik didn't think he'd ever felt this warm, had never been so grateful to have such thin sheets.

They remained like that for long moments but contrary to what Erik expected, Raoul didn't fall asleep.

"Are you eating?" Raoul asked finally. Neither of them was going to fall asleep any time soon – Erik was too tense – so he figured he might as well start his current plan to improve Erik's health.

"That vile liquid they call a meal?"

"Yes," Raoul smiled to himself, "The one I've asked them to send you twice a day."

Erik refused to answer; Raoul already knew the answer to that. He _ate_ one meal with him, and the other was brought by Christine. After more than a week of cajoling, threatening, and pestering, the likes of which Erik had never experienced before in his life, he'd given in to Raoul's request under the guise of having given into Christine's demand. He hated to admit it, but the boy was getting to him, had gotten to him early on and with no apparent reason. It was almost frightening just how obvious it was. No matter how hard he tried to be imposing and unwelcoming, it always came out to be a weaker version of what he knew he was capable of and Raoul was taking advantage of that. Admittedly, Raoul didn't seem to realize that Erik would probably concede to his requests given enough time and pestering, a fact which Christine unfortunately knew, but that didn't make it any better.

"I'd ask them to send you real food, but then we'd have some problems. You refusing to get out of bed after all," Raoul informed, humor in his voice. "That and you not wanting to even remove the bottom part of the bandages in order to make anything but a straw accessible."

There was a rustling of movement, and Erik wished he could see what Raoul was doing. He heard the inhale clearly though.

"You refusing a lot of things actually." Raoul sat up and wrinkled his nose at Erik's back. "How do you possibly refuse a sponge bath from Christine?" He asked incredulously.

"I clean myself quite well," Erik said a bit defensively. He sniffed himself with the slightest of movements.

Raoul laughed good-naturedly. "You are indeed an interesting patient. I…" His pager beeped at that moment.

He stood up with a stretch before heading towards the door. Pausing, he inclined his head towards Erik. "I have to take this, but I'll see you at lunch?"

"Not if I can help it," Erik replied immediately.

Raoul smiled nonetheless before exiting the room. A few steps away from the door, he ran into Christine.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Christine noted.

Raoul shrugged. It didn't seem like he was acting any differently than any other day, but he had made progress with Erik this morning. "I guess I am."

"And your patient?"

"Which one?" Raoul asked even though he knew Christine only ever asked about Erik.

"I'm still a little surprised he hasn't chased you away either. Why are _you_ so special?" She joked, a little mischief present in her expression that Raoul missed entirely.

Raoul laughed along with her, responding immediately, "I have no idea." But her words made him pause even as they parted. What _was_ so special about him?

o.o.o

Raoul was glad when lunch came. He'd visited so many patients he'd lost count, and that question Christine had asked had yet to stop plaguing his thoughts. He tried to review his relationship with Erik.

It wasn't as though Erik had become nicer to him, but in a way, it had gotten easier. Erik stopped trying as hard to chase him away; he _had_ finally witnessed Erik actually chase someone out. Raoul still felt pity for the nurse who'd entered the room. He had witnessed her crumble under Erik's silence and when Erik had finally spoken, it'd been the only incentive she needed to rush out, hitting the door in her haste. Raoul winced at the memory. She'd thought it would be safe to enter with Raoul present. Apparently, she'd been mistaken.

He stormed into Erik's room, put down his lunch, and without preamble asked, "Why?"

Erik was still on his side as Raoul had left him several hours earlier. It was enough to make Raoul pause in his interrogation so that he could start helping him onto his back, checking to make sure no sores had developed. He noted that Erik was still too thin for his liking, while wondering why Christine hadn't moved him.

"Why what?" Erik asked.

Grabbing the pillow from behind Erik, Raoul explained, "Why am I still here? Why aren't you making fun of me?"

At their proximity, Raoul was almost glad he couldn't see Erik's face. He swallowed through the lump that had formed in his throat, pulling away to give Erik more space.

"Are you sadistic or something?" The question was asked with a scoff.

"No, but…" Raoul paused as he let Erik settle himself against the bed. "But, _why_?"

Erik fixed an almost sullen glare in his direction, annoyed for a second when he realized Raoul couldn't see it. He turned his head slightly away, an indication that Raoul was beginning to understand meant that Erik was not going to speak any more on the subject.

Raoul was certain they would have stayed like that for interminable minutes if Erik hadn't suddenly tensed, jerking forward before he could control himself. Though it was obvious he tried, Raoul could easily see Erik fighting a losing battle in hiding the fact that he was in pain.

"Where?" Raoul reached out, uncertain of where he could possibly touch without causing him further pain.

A sharp intake of breath was his only response. Not deterred in the slightest, Raoul threw the blanket off him. It showed just in how much pain the other man was when he didn't respond. Erik's hand was clutching weakly at his left calf.

Without hesitation, Raoul reached out to massage his leg. Erik tried to bat his hands away, but Raoul refused to be stopped. He murmured over and over again, "Just breathe through the pain. It'll pass. Just breathe."

And after long moments Erik let out a low moan, finally unable to contain it. He stopped writhing in bed though and was at stages, relaxing. Raoul didn't stop massaging his leg. Erik moaned again and Raoul realized that it wasn't a moan of pain as he'd initially thought. He almost blushed because that moan was as intriguing as the man's voice. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Acid collects because of the muscles. It's partially due to diet and a lot to do with the movement of your limbs to get your blood pumping properly," Raoul stated. He slowed has ministrations when Erik lifted up his head tiredly to what Raoul was certain was to glare at him. Erik opened his mouth to say something rather discouraging. Before he could, Raoul kneaded the muscle more firmly and Erik's mouth opened wordlessly as he let his head drop onto the bed again. He could only thank God Raoul hadn't seen that expression.

Raoul smiled. If only he'd known it was this easy to quiet him.

Erik was certain that what Raoul was doing with his hands had to be illegal somewhere. The pain hadn't gone away at first and the fact that Raoul was touching him had almost made him ignore the pain to simply strike out at the blonde. But the pain had eventually been coaxed away by his hands only to be replaced by a slow burning pleasure and relaxation. Raoul's hands felt hot, just like when he'd first reached out to grab his wrist. God that heat was doing things to Erik he couldn't explain, and it made him want to hurt Raoul even more for making him feel like this.

"I can't watch you suffer anymore," Raoul blurted out. "It hurts."

Erik would say such a line was stupid but the earnestness in which Raoul spoke it made him hold his tongue. He couldn't deny it; it was as though Raoul could exactly tell when the constant ache became a spike of pain, and Raoul's face would contort to something near anguish even when Erik himself made no indication he was in pain. He thought he'd learned to hide his reactions, but apparently not having anyone to practice around had weakened said ability.

As it were, _Erik_ couldn't watch Raoul suffer in his place. It was stupid and he was of the opinion that Raoul should have never become a doctor if he felt others' pain so deeply. Though if he'd known Raoul could make the pain go away in such a manner, he might have allowed his help sooner.

He frowned at the thought.

"Stop it," he ordered irately.

Raoul did so immediately sensing his discomfort. He'd been wondering when Erik would reach his limit. Raoul had never touched him so much in one visit and was fairly surprised he'd been allowed to touch him for so long. Pulling the blanket back over him, he noted that Erik refused to even turn his head in his direction.

"Don't ever do that again." His voice was quiet, almost hoarse.

Raoul considered that order. Now that he knew he could in fact help the pain, he wasn't sure he was willing to stop. "I can't promise that."

Erik scoffed. Of course he couldn't; that wasn't surprising.

He thought back to Raoul's question upon entering the room. What was it about him that forced Erik to make such concessions? That allowed Raoul to stay in the room when all others had been chased out. That allowed Raoul to help him on his side when others had been dissuaded through threats and pain. That allowed Raoul to speak with him at all.

Other doctors were older, more experienced, more professional. There were a few that were brand new just like Raoul. All of them took his threats seriously, as they were supposed to. They knew their boundaries, knew the line between doctors and patients and the topics that should and could be discussed between them. They'd all also left him. Raoul was none of that. The others had actually never shown as much reaction to his words and actions as Raoul had and still did.

He had to admit that the blonde had made quite a first impression. That helplessness, the one that made him look so vulnerable, made Erik _want_ to. Want to take advantage of that vulnerability because even in the state he was in, he knew he could never look or be as vulnerable as Raoul did in that moment. And it was so undeniably tempting since Raoul showed him that expression almost every day whether he knew it or not. If he was being more difficult than necessary, that would definitely be a contributing factor.

Moreover, Erik had never seen anyone make that impression for him. He'd never known someone who could feel that way for him, and at first, it had been an experiment. He let Raoul closer, he'd let him stay just to see how long it took before Raoul realized he shouldn't feel his pain, that he wasn't someone worthwhile. Needless to say, Raoul had yet to reach that point. He'd yet to stop trying, to stop caring, and damn it if Erik wanted to stop trying to push him away.

Christine had shown him a similar compassion, though hers was tempered with curiosity and fear. She took his threats seriously; she kept her distance while still giving him her compassion. Erik didn't mind being gentle with her because she inspired that in him since he knew that in any moment he could lash out and she would leave. Raoul had no fear and Erik was beginning to wonder if he was simply that slow. Raoul inspired something else in him, and it definitely wasn't gentleness.

Frowning for a moment, Raoul's expression brightened when he eyed Erik's lunch on the side table. He walked back towards the door and brought back his own lunch. He pulled out a small Tupperware from the brown paper bag and held it towards Erik with a flourish.

"I brought you lunch."

Wavering between ignoring him for his impertinence and his own curiosity, Erik settled for eyeing the plastic container. "It's not liquid."

"No." Raoul opened it and lowered it so that Erik could see it.

"Banana?" Erik said slowly, "Not only a banana, but sliced. What am I? Five?"

"Hey," Raoul looked from banana slices to Erik, "there's nothing wrong with sliced bananas."

"In a banana split maybe," Erik retorted.

"Oo," Raoul tilted his head with a grin, "You remember _real_ food. I was beginning to get worried."

Erik looked at the banana slices a little longer before noticing Raoul shift on his feet. He narrowed his eyes and accused, "You slipped pain medication in the bananas."

Raoul physically recoiled, his eyebrows rising. "What? I would never."

Fixing him with an even glare, Erik realized that Raoul wouldn't even notice. He held his hand out for the container. Raoul kept his indignation for a few moments before his shoulders slumped.

"I don't want you to be in pain. Is that so bad?"

"You tried to feed me medication with bananas," Erik stated. "You just tried to drug me."

"But…" Raoul tried to defend himself.

Erik continued, "And with _solids_?"

"I thought we'd start some physical therapy," Raoul answered sullenly. He picked through the bananas and ate the ones that he hadn't shoved pills into. He thought it had been a rather good idea at the time. He offered a slice to Erik and received telling silence for his efforts. He pouted, "We could move your legs a bit and get you walking again."

"So, you thought to feed me solids _and _drug me to make efforts easier," Erik said unimpressed.

Raoul shrugged. "Is it so bad to try to make you a little more agreeable? Get you to calm down a bit."

Lasciviously, Erik replied, "Really, you had ulterior motives? Exactly what kind of drugs did you put in the bananas?"

"Not like that!" Raoul said, scandalized. "Why is it that every time I say something you turn it sexual?"

"No, you…"

Raoul cut him off intentionally, not willing to hear what he was about to say and trying to guilt him into taking the medication, "I don't know about your mind; but come on, it hurts to see you in pain." His eyes widened as he gazed at the bandages where he was certain Erik's eyes were.

Shaking his head, Erik pushed the Tupperware away from his face, "I believe I've heard that several times now."

"It doesn't stop being true." Raoul closed the Tupperware before placing it on the table nearby. He dropped into his seat, rummaging through his lunch to pull out a sandwich. Taking a large bite, Raoul mm'd with pleasure, raising his eyebrows at Erik.

"Then stop coming," Erik said challengingly, "You won't have to see me in pain."

"Now, that's just mean, Erik." Raoul mumbled through the food in his mouth. He didn't rise to the bait. "I'm not going to stop being your doctor." Getting an idea, Raoul quickly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth, nearly choking in the process. "We can turn our time together into a sort of rehab."

"What? You're a physical therapist now, too?" Erik said drolly.

"No," Raoul gave him a pointed stare, "but you apparently scared the other ones away. How do you even manage?"

"I must admit," Erik sounded smug and he knew it, "it's a talent."

"Well," Raoul considered his options and briefly wondered if what he was thinking would work, "I'll bribe you."

"What do you possibly have that I want?"

"A massage for physical therapy," Raoul said proudly. He was hoping that Erik didn't like pain as much as it seemed he did.

Erik actually paused. The decision was made well before Erik finally answered what seemed like minutes later. "No medication."

Grinning, Raoul answered, "I can't promise you that."

"Well, what can you promise?" Erik mocked.

Raoul thought for a moment. He nodded sagely. "It won't be in the bananas."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 05

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: I still eat all my pills with a banana. Well, not really, but I used to.


	6. Trauma

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 2,341

A/N: Too many damn stories to keep up on. :( And July 4th is coming faster than I'd appreciate.  
Oh, and you anon'd reviewers, thanks for the reviews…  
Zee – you made me lol IRL. I can see the parallel as well.  
Creg – I'm sorry for not updating quick enough. :) But hey, at least it's sorta not that much time between chapter posts.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Trauma  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

"Four days," Erik said the moment the door to his room opened. He'd known it was Raoul well before the blonde had walked in. His footsteps were different from Christine's and she was the only other person who dared enter his room this early in the morning.

Raoul winced, hanging his head in defeat. He knew Erik wouldn't have just conveniently forgotten about their previous discussion, but he'd hoped his patient wouldn't be too angry with him. That tone of voice said otherwise though.

His cell phone rang; that was all it had been doing the past four days, every half hour. Checking to make sure it wasn't a patient-related phone call, he groaned at seeing the familiar number before rejecting the call again. He could let his answering machine suffer instead. After all, what was one more message among the dozens he'd already received? He already had a headache and was feeling a little warm. It was nothing some Tylenol and a little rest couldn't cure. Unfortunately, he didn't have time for rest. He _was _feeling better – the medicine already taking effect, but he just didn't feel one hundred percent himself.

"I apologize, Erik," Raoul immediately started, and he _was_ sorry. He'd finally managed to get Erik to agree to do some physical therapy, and he hadn't been able to follow through. Finding another physical therapist had been tempting, but he highly doubted Erik would let the man or woman near his room much less near his limbs. Christine was an option, but she was always so busy and tired after work that he didn't want to bother her. He also didn't want to admit that he _wanted _to be the one to help Erik get better; he wanted to support his first patient in any way that he could manage. Unfortunately, right now, he was barely managing anything.

"You no longer visit in the mornings and during lunch you're always called away almost immediately," Erik said evenly, or at least what he hoped was evenly. He was loathe to admit that he'd been waiting for Raoul the entire morning that first day after their conversation. He'd almost looked forward to their meeting, and when Raoul hadn't shown, he'd been particularly irate the rest of the day.

Raoul's phone rang again, and he completely ignored it. "I know…"

Erik interrupted, "Are you going to answer that?"

Sighing, Raoul gave in and checked it but rejected the call once more.

"It's been a trying few days." Raoul slumped into the chair, and reluctantly, Erik was inclined to believe him. Raoul didn't look like he'd slept a wink, dark bruising beneath his eyes belaying his fatigue. Erik almost felt sympathy for him but reined in that reaction. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at such a pity-inducing expression. Christine was correct when she'd compared Raoul to a puppy. Erik almost despised her for the amount of time she spent in his room talking about Raoul. It was non-stop, and she knew so much about his young doctor that he was beginning to think that they'd been something more. Actually, he'd heard enough stories to know that they had been more in the past; he was expecting them to _now _be something of an item.

The idea was almost enough for him to refuse Christine's assistance, but that was simply absurd. He had no reason to be annoyed except for the fact that Raoul probably spared time for her and didn't bother to spare him any time for his physical therapy.

Raoul ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. He could tell Erik why he'd been so busy, but in doing so, he'd cross some barrier between his professional and personal life. It wasn't as though he thought Erik really cared _why_ he missed their meetings, but for some reason, it seemed so impersonal to gloss over his absence with the same man he spoke about losing his professional license to. It felt unfair that he expected Erik to trust him enough to help him with his problems and to break down barriers if he couldn't do the same.

He'd rather prefer not telling anyone his problems though. He didn't want anyone to know how he'd been unable to follow his usual schedule because his family had begun to harass him. His brother, two sisters, and mother had separately shown up at his home different mornings to speak with him. He'd feared that today would be his father, but luckily, he'd managed to slip out of his loft without running into any family member sent to bring their wayward son/brother back to the hospital. That was always part of the lengthy speech, though not the focal point. There was the Chagny hospital fundraiser coming up. This evening actually. Raoul hadn't planned to go. After all, he was not working at the hospital and his family hadn't spoken to him in the months that he'd left to live his own life, so their sudden appearance and phone calls had been a surprise, a rather unwelcome surprise.

He was to go.

It was an order from his father, one that the rest of his family seemed convinced he should listen to unless he wanted some very detrimental repercussions. Raoul had ignored them at first. He hadn't been able to understand why his presence was needed at all, but yesterday morning, Philippe had been adamant that Father _needed _the entire family to be present. Philippe also added with an apologetic smile that it would look better for the press and the fundraising community if they showed a united front. _'They'd help more people.' _ And, Raoul cursed Philippe for knowing what to say to him.

They'd sent his brother as a last resort. Yesterday morning, the lecture he'd received hadn't been as bad as its predecessors. Philippe obviously hadn't wanted to convince Raoul to go. He tried to make his visit pleasant even though they both knew its true purpose, but Raoul appreciated the effort. He appreciated the fact that his brother wanted a tour of his loft and a walk around his neighborhood. He appreciated the interest in life at the Garnier Hospital and his patients. Raoul had even spoken about Erik to him. Philippe seemed particularly interested about such a strange patient, as Raoul had well known he would be. It was something of a relief to be able to speak with someone so frankly and Raoul realized how much he'd missed his brother. That was one thing he missed about the Chagny Hospital, maybe the only thing now that the other doctors at the Garnier Hospital were at least willing to help him during his absence.

"I was thinking of scheduling our session next week," Raoul started with, instead of diving into explanations. The fundraiser was this evening, but he'd been coerced into a family weekend as well, which was nothing but a means of his parents trying to convince him to return. He simply didn't know how to refuse to go. Actually, he _had _refused; it just hadn't mattered. He _was _the slightest bit guilty that he'd lost touch with them completely. In his defense though, they were the ones that had basically disowned him.

Erik grit his teeth as a wave of pain ran through his body. It had been getting progressively worse. He knew it was because he'd tried to move his limbs just to gauge how much work would need to be done before he could walk or move on his own again. He hadn't had such thoughts in quite some time. He hadn't needed to move, had barely wanted anything but to live in this white room with its lone shuttered window and no visitors. This was the life he'd chosen after everything that had happened.

The scars and the pain were his only real companions. Moving became a chore and wholly unnecessary. He'd been wasting away and hadn't cared. But, it wasn't as though he'd wanted to die. He'd simply hadn't the will to live. There had been no reason to, and he didn't quite understand what Raoul had done to him, why he suddenly wanted to eat 'real' food or be able to sit up by himself or walk around. Why do those things when he could lie in his bed? Why do those things when it meant having to leave this world that he'd chosen for himself? Things could never go back to the way they had been before. Why should he even be bothered to try?

The pain made him freeze up and he refused to let Raoul see him in such pain again, not after he'd been fooled into believing the blonde was different than any of his other doctors.

"Get out," his voice was low, hopefully low enough to mask any verbal slips, "I'm tired and you're bothering me."

"Erik," Raoul could barely look him in the eyes. He was the one at fault and he really didn't know what to say, "I said I'm sorry."

"And I said stop bothering me," Erik said through clenched teeth. He almost expected Raoul to notice that it was simply because of the pain, but he didn't. It only angered him further.

Raoul sighed. He didn't have the energy to deal with this. He'd already caved in to his family's wishes; he'd already started mentally preparing himself. He was going to the dinner, going to spend his weekend there. He'd go and be the good son, mingle and be charming like a good Chagny.

"Just leave. You barely know what you're doing anyway."

"Erik…"

"A boy playing to be a man," Erik didn't even know where the insults were coming from now. He didn't believe it, "using his _family's _name to get everything he wants in life."

Erik saw the change in Raoul immediately. Raoul's eyes widened and the shock was evident. Erik had never let on that he'd known about who Raoul was related to; it was difficult not to know the Chagny hospital, and as much as he was in isolation now, he hadn't been his entire life. An entire _family_ of doctors was difficult to ignore. Moreover, the Chagny hospital was the biggest privately owned hospital and they tried to be at the forefront of medical advances. They had always been in the newspapers, and if Erik tried, he could remember an article about how their youngest had gone to medical school.

Without a doubt, Erik knew that he'd pressed the right, or wrong depending on perspective, button with that statement.

"Right now's an inconvenient time for _me_, so perhaps we could reschedule a later time," Erik bit out as his thigh muscle cramped up.

Standing up, Raoul scoffed. "Look. I have other patients. I have other responsibilities besides _you_. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

By this point, Erik knew Raoul was angry enough to run off. It was the heated glare and clenched fists that gave it away. Just another push and Raoul would storm out of the room. Or punch him, but Raoul had yet to do that. "Why can't you get that I don't feel like entertaining a fraud right now?"

"You know what?" Raoul almost spluttered.

"No, what?" Erik goaded.

"This is why the other doctors left you. I don't even know why I bother," Raoul shouted and left, succeeding in making Erik speechless. He finally got the last word in an argument.

He'd stormed down the hallway, close enough to see the nurse's station. He lost all his energy at that point. Slumping against the wall, he whispered to himself, _Oh shit._ Had he really just said that? That was a horrible thing to say to a patient and worse yet, to Erik who didn't deserve to be abandoned again. He was about to walk right back down the hallway to apologize. It wasn't Erik's fault that he couldn't tell his family no, but if he returned now they'd probably start to argue again. Erik was mad at him and in that state, Raoul didn't stand a chance of keeping his own temper in check, but he couldn't let Erik believe he stopped wanting to help. He _hadn't_ lost hope. Erik _could _get better.

Christine walked up to him in his indecision. "Bad morning?" She asked empathetically, as though she already knew what had happened. Raoul wouldn't be surprised if she did. They'd had a yelling match after all, or at least, he'd yelled.

Raoul nodded mutely.

"It'll get better," she said and she sounded certain.

Raoul doubted it. He was going to spend his lunch time with Philippe, trying to find proper attire for the fundraiser. He was going to have to wear a bowtie and everything would go downhill from there. This morning was a good start to a horrible weekend.

"I was going to tell Erik that I wouldn't see him again today and maybe the weekend as well, but we…" He wondered how to word it.

"Had a little spat?" Christine supplied.

Laughing humorlessly, Raoul replied, "Yeah. A spat, I guess. Can you please tell him that I _will_ see him as soon as I can? I just need to finish my round before I have to go."

"Sure," Christine agreed without hesitation, "But Raoul. Are you alright?"

Raoul thought about that. Was he alright? At the moment, far from it, but Christine wouldn't have asked if she hadn't known the answer was already no. So, he explained with one word, "Family."

"Oh," she patted him on the shoulder. "I heard about the fundraiser. So you're…"

"Yeah. I have to."

"Good luck."

Raoul smiled at her words. He was going to need luck to make it through the night without making a scene or somehow dishonoring his family, which he so easily seemed to do by their standards. Everyone would be making backhanded comments, parents included; Raoul would be lucky if he made it through the night without punching someone.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 06

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Awww… they fought and Erik didn't even get a massage.


	7. Disease

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 4,652

A/N: Well, this is chapter 7 of 10 and I _had _been planning to finish by this month but that goal's been shot to hell. Blame the fact that I thought I was going to be able to finish Reluctantly Willing this month as well. I guess more overlapping stories to follow in July.  
Story note: More drama ensues. I think I love Christine (shocking) in this fic.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Disease  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

The pain had lessened to a manageable level by the time Christine came to speak with Erik before her shift ended. However, even though the pain had lessened, the self-righteous anger he felt towards Raoul had remained.

Upon entering the room, Christine gave him a disapproving look. Said look was becoming rather common, appearing whenever he made Raoul feel bad, which happened more often than not. It was annoying enough that Christine seemed to know exactly what was being said in their conversations, but she also always had something to say about it, which made him even more disinclined to appreciate her input. He chose to ignore the look, confident in the fact that he'd been completely in the right in their most recent argument. It wasn't as though she could intimidate him when he was in the comfort of his own bed. She didn't have any goons with her either, so there was little she could say that could faze him.

"I ran into Raoul in the hallway," she said.

He replied blithely, "I gathered." He liked even less the fact that Raoul spent so much time speaking with her.

"He said he's had enough for today." She glared at him and Erik glared right back even though he knew it would be pointless to do so. She wouldn't see it. He realized that she hadn't moved into the room any more than necessary to avoid the door hitting her when it closed. As much as she could scold him and pay others to deal with him, she was still just as frightened as everyone else, still just as affected by his voice if he so chose – even though he'd stopped trying to chase her away. She simply hid it better, and he almost hated her for being afraid.

She continued angrily, her hands on her hips, "He won't come back today. In fact, I doubt he's coming back tomorrow either or the day after that. What did you do?"

His response was immediate. "I didn't do anything."

"Then," Christine stated pointedly, "why did he ask that another doctor look after you?"

"What?" Erik tried to sit up but failed to make it very far before his arms gave out. "He requested another doctor?"

Christine nodded grimly. "Yes. He requested another doctor."

Erik looked away from her to gather his thoughts. As far as fights went, theirs had been rather tame, barring the fact that Erik had managed to bring his family into the conversation. He'd been rather conscious to avoid doing that so far, but it couldn't have been _that _damning. He'd wanted Raoul to leave the room, not stop being his doctor. That wasn't fair. Erik now expected physical therapy. He now wanted to live what could pass for a normal life. He _wanted _it only because of Raoul and now, he suddenly decided that he was going to leave him? Raoul wasn't allowed to do that. Erik wouldn't allow it.

"What? No, 'I'm not going to let another doctor see me' again?" Christine asked.

Her mocking didn't go unnoticed, but Erik didn't react to it. He was still thinking about Raoul. He replied absentmindedly, "That goes without saying."

"It may be too late. With the way you constantly treat him, I'm rather surprised that he's stayed with you for this long," she said, turning towards the door. Making sure that he couldn't see her face, she grinned to herself.

"Wait," he called after her, "You said that you'd convince him to stay as my primary physician. We had a deal. I told him about the bandages."

Schooling her features, Christine turned to look at him rather unimpressed, "And we saw how well that went. You _barely _told him anything."

"And you?" Erik accused.

"I've told him the barest of facts, as you well know," she scoffed, "He doesn't know why you're here. Nobody else knows why you're here, Erik, or why you only see me or him. In fact, everyone thinks you're still in love with me."

Erik scoffed right back at her. "With your bedside manner? I'd rather…"

"… have Raoul?" Christine cut him off.

He glared at her again. "Why do I deal with you?"

"Because you need food and you _did _love me at one point," she stated confidently.

Erik tugged the hospital blanket up a little higher, muttering to himself. That was in the past, something they never spoke of because Erik didn't see the point. They both knew what had been wrong. "And you would've never really loved me."

Christine gave the barest of nods. She'd accomplished what she'd set out to do. Turning to leave the room, her hand was on the doorknob already when Erik ordered, "I want to see him again."

Her back straightened, and she opened the door stiffly. Frowning, Christine replied without looking over her shoulder, "I don't see the point. You're not making any progress." She knew that was a lie. Raoul had been more than overjoyed when Erik had agreed to do physical therapy. "It's best if you just leave him alone." Something she knew would not happen if Erik had his way, and she couldn't think of a time when he hadn't gotten his way. She left before he could say anything else.

Erik stared at the door in disdain; he wanted to follow her, maybe chase down Raoul and demand answers, but he couldn't. It was frustrating to know that glaring was the only thing he could do in his current state, and the bandages did well to cover that up. He had no way of finding out what was happening with Raoul or even a way to contact him. He'd long since given up on all means of communication. Erik stared at the door, almost willing anyone to come in so that he could order them to go drag Raoul back into this room. It was only after a few minutes that he gave up that effort so that he could process what Christine had just said.

He would never admit that he spent the whole day going over her words and their argument trying to figure where it had all gone wrong. He was sulking, and he knew it. He rarely allowed himself such weaknesses, and the only reason he allowed himself to do so now was because he was alone – though that was hardly a change. He was alone and Raoul _wasn't_ going to visit him.

He just couldn't believe what had happened. He'd actually managed to push Raoul away enough so that he was actually going to stop visiting. Raoul, the doctor whose empathy was annoyingly acute. Raoul, who looked pained whenever he was in pain. Raoul, who looked so earnest when he offered his help. Erik just couldn't believe it.

It should be good that Raoul would stop bothering him. It should be good that Raoul finally realized that he didn't need anything else besides this room, the liquid food, and the meager company that Christine provided. He didn't need solid food, walking, or massages. He didn't even want any of that. He just wanted to waste away in this bed; he'd already lost his old life. He'd lost everything that had been important to him then. He would've been fine too, if only it had been a few weeks ago, if only he'd never met Raoul in the first place.

o.o.o

Raoul hadn't thought the charity event could be that bad, except it was. He looked at his empty champagne glass in confusion. Where had all the champagne gone? He looked up, searching for the nearest waiter to ask him and saw that the dining hall was practically empty, only a few guests, his family, and the busboys moving about. He was sitting alone at a table in the middle of the room, but no one was talking to him. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried that he'd done something wrong. He brought the champagne glass to his lips to drink and stared at the empty glass again. Where had all the champagne gone?

Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet before steering him to a far corner of the room. Raoul watched the room go by, tilting the glass over to see a drop of champagne fall to the floor.

"Raoul," Philippe whispered, extracting the glass from Raoul's grasp.

"Philippe!" Raoul smiled widely.

Shushing him, Philippe placed a hand over Raoul's mouth. "Speak softer, brother." He didn't remove his hand until Raoul nodded.

"Softer," Raoul whispered.

Philippe frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Raoul patted himself down, checking to see if he had any broken limbs. "You're the doctor. You tell me." He giggled and lurched forward, grabbing onto Philippe for support. He relaxed against him. "Is the party finally done?"

"Thankfully." Philippe glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching them. Luckily, no one was paying the slightest bit of attention on them.

Sighing, Raoul asked, "Why'd dad have to do that?"

Philippe winced. "I'm sure he thought he was doing you a favor," he lied. "Doing it for your benefit." Philippe was certain that was the last thing on his father's mind, but he wasn't about to tell Raoul that.

"Making jokes about me and my hospital to his friends?" Raoul pulled away from Philippe just to pout at him properly, "They were laughing at me and calling the new administration useless idiots."

"I know," Philippe patted Raoul on the shoulder. "You know he's proud of you, right?"

Raoul sniffled. "They all look down on me and it's because of him. If he just _said_ that he's proud of me, they would all agree."

Philippe didn't try to argue. Arguing with drunks never got him anywhere, and neither did arguing against a true statement.

"He even introduced me to that girl," Raoul continued, gesturing flippantly, "Carlotta, I think. And to her rich family. I guess he thought I could at least marry well since I wasn't a good enough doctor."

Philippe had seen that as well. Raoul had been doing admirably throughout the dinner, taking his father's cruel joking and his friends' laughter in stride. Raoul even managed to be polite to Carlotta, whose laugh could be heard from well across the room. It had even made Philippe wince; he didn't know how Raoul managed to laugh along. Philippe hadn't heard any complaints and everyone seemed rather charmed by the youngest Chagny. He was undoubtedly proud of Raoul.

"I don't feel well, Philippe," Raoul leaned backwards against the wall, hitting it with a thump.

"I'm not that surprised," Philippe grabbed his arms to steady him, "You drank a lot."

"No…" Raoul's legs buckled and Philippe barely caught him before he slid to the floor.

Feeling his forehead, Philippe slung Raoul's arm over his shoulder. He'd thought his brother had felt a little hot. "You're sick. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was supposed to be here," Raoul explained, "I didn't want to disappoint you."

Philippe replied immediately, "You could never disappoint me."

"I did good?" Raoul's voice was so soft almost fragile. Philippe wished he hadn't convinced Raoul to come to the event, knowing the evening was the source of that tone of voice. It was too late for that though.

"Yeah. You did good." Making a decision, Philippe headed towards his car. "I'm taking you home."

"Home-home?" Raoul could barely get his legs to listen to him, but for his brother's sake, he struggled to stay on his feet.

"No," Philippe said, "yours."

"But this weekend…"

"You're sick. You should be in _your_ bed. You know how you get when you're sick." He mentally added that they both knew how their father got when he was ill. "You need to stay in your own room and not move at all. I should've known you weren't that drunk. You need sleep and I'll visit you tomorrow morning to see if you're well enough to spend the weekend with us."

Raoul mumbled his assent, allowing his brother to lead him.

o.o.o

Even with what Christine said, Erik had waited: all morning, during lunch, and well into the evening to see if Raoul would show regardless. He _had_ been treating Raoul rather poorly, and keeping secrets from him was probably detrimental to their doctor-patient relationship. Maybe Christine was right about putting forth a better effort. Maybe it would be enough to convince Raoul to stay as his doctor. Erik wasn't sure. But even after all that waiting, Raoul didn't come, and not having anything else to do, Erik fell asleep disappointed and angry.

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed. It was hot, and that was odd considering the air conditioning in the hospital was quite strong. He tugged at the blanket but it didn't move. Opening his eyes, he glanced down to see Raoul half-draped on his bed. He could tell even though Raoul's face turned away from him and his blonde hair was in a messy tangle everywhere.

"Raoul?"

There was no response.

Erik lifted his hand, torn between shoving Raoul off the bed completely and simply trying to wake him. Instead of doing either, he cautiously placed his hand down on the pale smooth skin that his eyes had been drawn to at the nape of his neck. His eyes widened when he felt how hot Raoul was.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" Erik muttered to himself.

"Erik?" Raoul raised his head up, his eyes only half open as they tried to focus on him.

"Go home, Raoul." Erik reprimanded.

"But," Raoul paused, lips actually quivering at Erik's harsh tone of voice, "I came here 'specially to talk t'you."

Staring at him for a moment, Erik asked, "Are you sick or drunk?"

Raoul looked up at the ceiling in exaggerated thought. "Both. But more of the sick thing than the drunk one. Or versa vice."

Erik rolled his eyes and even though he'd wanted the contrary all day, he said again, "Go home, Raoul. Sleep whatever it is off."

Raoul pouted and looked very close to tears. "M'sorry." He clutched Erik's hand with both of his and Erik was actually not surprised when Raoul's eyes did begin to tear. He was annoyed that he was more concerned with his illness than anything else. Raoul's hands were even hot. Erik wondered what temperature he was running.

"You need to know," Raoul blurted out. "You _are_ a bother. Or worth a bother. _I_ bother. Bother? That's a funny word." He chuckled.

Erik actually let out a short bark of laughter before he could contain it. He was almost glad he hadn't been able to contain it when Raoul looked at him so hopefully. He understood what Raoul had been trying to say. It was impossible not to when their argument had been the only thing on his mind since Raoul had left that morning. Erik sighed, disappointed with himself. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry. Deciding that he would just be angry when Raoul was coherent enough to remember it, he gave Raoul's hands a little squeeze in response.

That seemed to be a sign to Raoul to continue talking. "Y'see. There was this family thing and they were mean to me. Mean," Raoul practically wailed, clutching at Erik's hand even tighter. "I had to go and then this weekend was supposed to be with them too and then you were mean to me, too. I don't think I'm going."

Erik decided that Raoul definitely needed to sleep whatever he'd drunk off. He wasn't making any sense. "Going where? I thought you asked Christine for another doctor," he said slowly.

Raoul tilted his head in confusion, "For this weekend. It's why I scheduled our session for next week." Before Erik could process his words, Raoul stared at him wide-eyed and proclaimed rather suddenly. "You remind me of the invisible man. It's scary to think that you won't be there if I take the bandages off."

Allowing himself to follow Raoul's subject change, Erik promised himself he would try to figure out what Raoul was talking about later. He replied, "It's scarier when you see what's under the bandages."

"What's wrong with your face?" Raoul asked innocently.

"Something you don't want to see," He replied honestly. "No one wants to see."

"But I do," Raoul used one hand to point at himself. He shrugged, "I'm going to see you naked anyways."

"Naked?"

"Massages, Erik. Massage. I'm a massagers, massoo," he dropped his head forward onto the bed in an effort to remember the word, mouthing the word massoo.

"Masseur," Erik replied when it became obvious Raoul was not going to get it. He glanced at the one hand that was still holding onto his own.

"Yes!" Raoul raised up their hands in victory. "Massoo."

Erik corrected, "Masseur."

But Raoul was continuing. Tsking, Raoul grinned, "Massages but no happy endings."

Erik smirked. "Really?"

"Yup. That's an extra charge, but I do get to see you naked." Raoul smiled at him, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Erik smirked, glad that Raoul wouldn't be able to see it. He said seriously, "Then, isn't that rather unfair?"

Raoul paused to think about that. "D'you want to see _me_ naked?" He moved to stand up but Erik stopped him, tightening his hold on Raoul's hand.

"No." He could just imagine what Christine would think if she walked in on them with Raoul naked. He very well wouldn't be able to look Raoul in the face again once he was better.

"It _is_ cold." Raoul sat back down and laid his head on the bed, finally releasing Erik's hand. "And I'm tired."

They were quiet for a while, Raoul just trying to think through the haze that seemed to be his mind at the moment, and Erik splitting his attention between his hand, which was still warm, and Raoul.

"Why me, Erik?" Raoul said, the words almost completely muffled.

"Why you what?"

Raoul lifted his head only slightly so he could look at him, "Why am I still here?"

Erik retorted, "Because I can't physically kick you out of my room."

"I just don't understand," Raoul continued as though Erik hadn't spoken at all. "What is it about your bandages that made you react like that? Why do you let me stay when no one else has? Am I special?"

Erik looked away from him. Raoul had his face turned toward him and though his eyes were a little bloodshot, they seemed too focused.

"You don't understand," Erik stated. His bandages were the only things that kept Raoul in the same room. It was his last defense. No one wanted to see his face. Not anymore. Christine had only seen it a few times before Erik refused to let her experience that again. He'd been able to see how affected she'd been. He changed his own bandages now and refused to be seen as some kind of freak show. "You don't understand," he repeated.

"And you're not explaining it," Raoul replied.

"Does it really matter?"

"To me it does. Because I want to know; I want to help. Because it could mean that one day you'll be able to just suddenly decide on a whim to scare me away like the others. I already know: head trauma, burns, bruising and scarring." Raoul counted off his fingers.

"Hearing it and seeing it are two completely different things."

"I'm not going to stop being your doctor. I'm a _doctor_. I've seen everything; you can't scare me away. Why can't you tell me what happened? Why _I'm_ still here?" Raoul pouted once more before turning his face towards the bed and moaning. "I don't feel too good."

Erik actually didn't know what to say in response. It wasn't so much that he was actually worried about a doctor's opinion. He knew that doctors had probably seen worse. Erik already knew what his life was going to be like. He knew that there was constructive surgery or other ways to cover up his injuries, but he didn't want any of that. In a way, the accident had been a blessing in disguise, driving away everyone and everything that had been shallow aspects of his life. And he hated to think how it had driven away _everything_. No, Erik wasn't worried about a doctor's opinion. It was Christine and now Raoul that he worried about, not as nurse or doctor. Erik cursed under his breath at Raoul.

Raoul muttered, "I wanna sleep."

"Then go home," Erik placed a hand on Raoul's head, nudging slightly, "How did you even get here?"

"I walked."

"You walked?" He repeated incredulously.

"Needed to see you," Raoul admitted, "Needed to talk."

"Find Christine to bring you home," Erik suggested half-heartedly, "She should be here."

"Okay."

Raoul didn't move, and Erik didn't suggest that he leave again. He pretended to look around the bed, already knowing that there was no way to call Christine from his bed. He'd broken the call button for the nurse's station long ago. Instead, he settled for waiting for Christine to arrive on her own. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Tentatively, he moved the hand that was on Raoul's head to the nape of his neck again. Raoul muttered a thank you before falling sleep. Erik followed soon after.

o.o.o

Erik woke when he could no longer feel Raoul beneath his hand. He looked up to see Christine and another man in the room.

Seeing the movement, Christine moved to his side, "Erik this is Philippe, Raoul's brother."

Erik scrutinized him. The man did have some of the same features as Raoul, who was currently unconscious and draped over Philippe's shoulder.

"Is that the best way to carry him?" Erik asked with a scoff.

Christine grinned. That was the point she'd just been trying to make. "He's going to throw up on you. Why don't I get you a wheelchair?" She asked before leaving the room.

Seeing nowhere else to place his brother, Philippe lowered Raoul back into the chair, gently lowering his head onto the bed. "So, you're Erik," Philippe said conversationally, "I've heard about you."

"I've heard nothing about you," Erik replied, which was partially a lie. He hadn't heard anything from Raoul, but he'd heard enough about the eldest Chagny long ago from the papers. The man was supposedly brilliant.

Philippe grinned sadly, nodding. "Of course, I'm sure he doesn't talk about his family much." Looking down at his brother, his features softened. He found himself saying, "I thought we'd lost him for certain this time."

"Lost him?" Erik asked, and Philippe was a little surprised to hear the worry in his voice.

Unsure if he should tell Erik anything, but needing to explain his brother's behaviour, Philippe said, "He moves and talks _a lot_ when he's ill, even when the words don't come as easily. It doesn't make much sense." Philippe held his tongue on the fact that his father was really to blame for Raoul's behaviour. He'd drilled it into his head that a little temperature meant nothing. It was odd considering his father would never tell his patients the same thing, but his children, well, they were above illness. They were supposed to keep working hard when they were sick and of course, Raoul did. Raoul kept moving even though his body needed to shut down. "Usually, he's not very good with locks in this state, so when I left him at home, I thought he'd be alright." Philippe had returned to Raoul's loft with medicine he'd bought only to find the door unlocked. He panicked and tore through the building and the neighboring areas. He was just about to call the police when he thought to call the hospital first. Luckily, he managed to get a hold of Christine who found his brother.

Erik didn't realize when he began to thread his fingers through Raoul's hair, but Philippe did. He narrowed his eyes at that. He was confused at the patient's apparent possessiveness towards his brother. It seemed incongruent with how Raoul spoke about him and the arguments they'd had. Whatever the situation though, it would be best to keep him away from such a character. He was certain that he knew the patient almost as well as Raoul did, considering that much of what Raoul knew was simply conjecture: about the other doctors, the rumors, and of course, his voice. Philippe could almost understand what attracted Raoul to it after hearing it.

His brother should know better though. So to help him along, Philippe commented, "He had a bit too much to drink at the charity function on top of his fever."

"It was that boring, hm?" Erik responded, even though he obviously didn't care to know the answer.

"There was this girl there that Raoul didn't have the courage to speak with, so he drank." It was more like Raoul hadn't wanted to speak with Carlotta, so he drank, but it was close enough to the truth for Philippe. "You know, a little liquid courage. You should've seen him, blushing and everything. In fact, I haven't seen him that nervous since he wanted to ask Christine out."

The door opened with Christine pushing the wheelchair in.

"Right, Christine?" Philippe asked.

"Right what?" She looked at him distrustfully.

"Raoul blushed so red when he first asked you out."

Christine looked from Philippe to Erik, particularly noting Erik's hand in Raoul's hair before narrowing her eyes at Philippe. "Yes, but he'd also barely turned ten at the time."

Undeterred, Philippe added, "He told me how ecstatic he'd been to see you again."

Seeing Erik tense at the mention, Christine shook her head. "He'd been happy to have a friend in a new place." Before Philippe could continue, she said, "Perhaps you should get Raoul home."

Seeing the pointed look from Christine at the statement, Erik reluctantly pulled his hand away.

Philippe was about to say something else, but decided against it. He moved Raoul to the wheelchair with enviable ease then inclined his head towards Erik. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine, I'm sure," Erik replied sarcastically.

She frowned at Erik before following Philippe out the door to walk him to the elevator. "What was that?" she asked.

"What?" Philippe tried to act innocent for just a second before saying, "You saw the way he touched Raoul."

"His hand was on his head," she defended making it sound insignificant even though she knew it to be anything but.

"He was being possessive, and I think you know that." Philippe accused. He paused to look her in the eyes; she didn't look away. He continued, "You know doctors and patients are not supposed to get involved."

"Erik isn't quite a patient in this hospital." She added, "And they aren't involved."

Philippe narrowed his eyes at her. "You know more than you let on."

Christine shrugged and continued walking. Philippe followed.

"I know what Raoul knows about him," she replied.

"And more." Philippe lowered his voice when they neared the nurse's station, "That _man _shouldn't be let near my brother, much less touching him."

"Your brother is a grown man who can decide whoever he wants to treat. Why are you being so protective?"

"He was touching Raoul and he's a patient," Philippe responded, "That should be enough to be protective. I have his best interest in mind."

"Just like your father?" Christine asked pointedly.

The elevator chimed, doors opening. Philippe let out a harsh breath, "I don't trust that man, and I don't want Raoul to get hurt."

She inclined her head at Raoul, "Then talk to him about it. See what he thinks about the situation. Why don't you ask him if anything's happening?"

Philippe punched the button for the ground level.

o.o.o.o

End chapter 07

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: Christine is playing matchmaker and what does she know about Erik that the rest of us don't? Tricky tricky. Philippe was kind of being a jackass though. A little protectiveness isn't that bad though. I mean, he doesn't think Raoul's gay. :D Anyway, what's with Raoul talking about Erik to everyone, right? What about patient-doctor confidentiality and all – in his defense, he doesn't know anything about his illness and Erik isn't taking any medicine/treatment, so basically, he's just spreading gossip. :)


	8. Death

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 5,121

A/N: Almost done with this fic! I'm kind of excited for it to be ending (just because it means one less story I'm working on). And, of course, that they'll finally get together. Of course. Hope you all had a good weekend.  
Story note: That's quite an ominous chapter title, right? (I find it kind of amusing that ever since the UTC ending, you all think I'm going to kill Raoul at any moment. It's actually downright hilarious, though understandable.) Long chapter (too long IMHO; don't expect this again).

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Death  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Philippe arrived at Raoul's loft mid-morning to check on his brother. Raoul was, thankfully, where he'd last left him, in bed. The fever had only gotten worse after his escapade, so Philippe wasn't too surprised; even Raoul had to succumb to illness at some point. Unfortunately, it meant that Philippe still hadn't been able to talk to him about his patient, and the memory of Christine's challenging voice was starting to irritate him. She thought she knew Raoul better than he did. How could she? She had barely been reunited with him.

And Philippe had just been separated. Maybe he was a little jealous of her. Just a little. As much as Philippe loved his sisters, he was closest to his brother. Raoul was the one he could do more than just tolerate, and while he was happy for Raoul's newfound independence, he was more than a little worried. This was Raoul, his baby brother.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Philippe gently shook him. "Raoul," he whispered, placing a hand on Raoul's brow. It seemed normal, but he'd have to find the thermometer to be sure.

"Raoul," Philippe shook him again. "It's time to take medicine."

Raoul moaned, blinking his eyes open. "Philippe?"

"Recognition." Philippe smirked. He joked, "That's good. You didn't lose too many of your brain cells. Now, what does a high leukocyte reading indicate?"

"Shut up," Raoul groaned, his voice gravelly, as he weakly pushed him away.

Philippe just laughed.

Raoul pulled the covers up over his head, complaining, "You're shaking the bed."

"Come on." Philippe tugged the blanket down.

Raoul gave no resistance, moving to get off the bed. Philippe pushed him back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready for today," Raoul looked at him expectantly. "What else?"

"What?"

"You know," Raoul was starting to think that he wasn't the only one who'd been ill. "Our parents asked that I spend the day."

Philippe pursed his lips before asking, "What day do you think it is today?"

Suddenly unsure, Raoul said, "Saturday?"

"It's Sunday," Philippe replied, "I visited yesterday as well. Ring a bell?"

"No."

Philippe pulled up the blankets higher on him, "Well then. More reason for you to stay in bed now. It's practically near noon anyway. So whatever plans our parents might've had for the weekend are pretty much officially over."

Raoul reached over to grab his watch off the night stand. He checked it before dropping back onto the bed, "How sick was I?"

"Pretty sick, but you're _un_surprisingly better." Philippe said, "My diagnosis. You were tired and working too hard."

Raoul rolled his eyes. "What if it's a passing bug?"

Scoffing, Philippe patted him on the head in a patronizing manner, "I doubt that, Raoul."

"Stress induced fever, Philippe?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You're just trying to say that I wanted out of the family event."

"If you recall, you were _at_ the family event," Philippe stood up and headed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some Tylenol. He barely had to raise his voice to continue, "I'm just saying you're stressed, which I'm guessing is a very accurate statement. But even if you were just mentally making yourself sick to get out of family time, I would've suggested that you sleep, just like I'm suggesting right now." Returning bedside, he saw Raoul already had his eyes closed. "Come on. Take your medicine first of course."

Raoul opened one eye to glance at the medicine before sighing. He swallowed the medicine with a gulp of water. Handing the glass back, he asked, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Philippe motioned for Raoul to move. "Now scoot over so I can lie down."

"Are you avoiding home?" Raoul asked, sliding over.

"No," Philippe answered, "I'm just spending time with you." He twisted to fluff the pillow Raoul had just been lying on before settling down.

Raoul simply sighed. "I'm tired."

"That's shocking," he answered sarcastically.

Raoul didn't bother to reply. Even learning that he'd spent all of yesterday asleep, he couldn't deny the appeal of sleeping today off as well. He wouldn't want to go to work sick after all.

Relaxing, it was several minutes before the silence was broken.

"Raoul?" Philippe started, "Are you seeing anyone currently?"

"I see a lot of people, Philippe," Raoul quipped. He grinned to himself, "For instance, I see _you_ right now."

"Don't be an ass," Philippe nudged him with his elbow. "Seriously. Are you interested in anyone?"

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Raoul pretended to think about it. He flippantly replied, "Nope, no one comes to mind."

"Really?" Philippe pressed. He didn't want to go right out and ask about that patient. It would probably bias Raoul's answer.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I was just wondering," he was quick to respond.

"Oh God," Raoul said, pushing himself up so that it was easier to look at Philippe, "I did something didn't I? Please tell me it wasn't with Carlotta."

"No," Philippe grimaced. "Why would it be with Carlotta?"

"I don't know," Raoul exclaimed. "You made me worry. Why are you asking all these questions?"

Philippe knew he had to talk to Raoul about this. Christine had been right about one thing; he'd been acting like his father, and he refused to do that intentionally. "Do you remember what you did the night I brought you home after the charity event?" Philippe amended, "Stupid question, you never remember what you do when you're sick. What _do_ you remember?"

"I think," Raoul pushed himself higher on the bed so that he could lean on the headboard. "You and I were talking about going home."

Waiting for a few seconds for Raoul to continue, Philippe prompted when he didn't, "That's it?"

"Yeah," he responded slowly, "About. What did I do?"

"You ended up at the hospital."

Raoul looked at him expectantly, "Well, which one?"

"Garnier," Philippe replied.

"Okay, that's good. I guess," Raoul shrugged. It was better than ending up at the Chagny hospital. He didn't need another reason for his father to be disappointed with him. He paused, "Oh no. What did I say to Christine?"

Philippe raised his hands in a placating manner. Sighing, he pushed himself up so that he could sit beside Raoul. "Nothing," he tried to assuage his fears. "Well, I think nothing."

"Then what's with all these relationship questions? What happened?"

Philippe shrugged, a little hesitant having to explain why he'd become overprotective.

Raoul glared. "You wouldn't ask if I didn't do something that made you think I was interested in someone. Now what did I do?"

Reluctantly, Philippe said, "You simply ended up in a patient's room."

Raoul moaned again. "I think I'm going to get a headache. Which patient? I didn't harass one of them so that they had to call security? Please tell me I didn't."

"I think," Philippe shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, "it was the other way around."

"What?" Raoul paused. A patient had harassed _him_? "Erik? I ended up in Erik's room?"

Both Raoul and Philippe had to wonder at how quickly he'd managed to come up with that conclusion.

"Yes," Philippe said suspiciously.

"But why would you ask…?" Raoul looked at him in confusion before stopping himself. "You think I like Erik? Like that?"

Philippe was going to deny that the thought crossed his mind but decided otherwise. A different tactic was in order, "From my experience, I think he's more interested in you than as his doctor."

Raoul shook his head, laughing of such a suggestion, "That's not how it is. I don't think…"

"He's interested," Philippe interrupted. He was certain.

"At least let me finish my sentence," Raoul paused to see if he would interrupt. Philippe nodded at him to continue. "How do you even know that?" He motioned with his hands vaguely.

"He's interested."

"Repeating that isn't explaining, Philippe."

"What do _you_ think of him?" Philippe asked instead, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince his brother without having to explain how the man's hand had been in his hair. But at least he should be able to gauge how Raoul felt about him, even though Philippe was certain he already knew.

"I think I can help him," Raoul answered as honestly as he could.

"Raoul," Philippe sighed. That was definitely Raoul. "You do remember there's a line not to cross with your patients."

Raoul would have liked to scoff at such a statement, but he knew that he'd been less than professional with Erik. It wasn't even just once; it was on a constant basis, since the very beginning, and if Philippe even managed to notice that, he hated to think how badly it had gotten. Maybe he _was_ treading a dangerous path with Erik. Philippe wouldn't lie to him.

"You get involved with your patient's lives too much." Philippe stated frankly. "That's dangerous."

"That's not true brother. I don't get involved too much," Raoul was quick to defend, "It's…" He stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say. It's only with Erik. "It only happens sometimes," he finished lamely.

"I know you care, but just be careful. Please," Philippe asked. He slid out of bed. Leaning back over, he kissed Raoul sloppily on the forehead.

"_Philippe!_" Raoul wiped his forehead exaggeratedly, "That's disgusting."

"Don't be a baby. I'm going to meet up with our parents now. I'll tell them you're deathly ill because of what father did to you at the charity," he joked. They both knew he'd never do that. It would only make things worse. "Just give some thought over what I said, okay?"

"I always do, brother." Raoul closed his eyes, listening as Philippe walked to the door. He yelled after him, "Don't forget to lock the door!"

The door slammed shut. He didn't hear the lock turn for a few seconds.

"Philippe?"

More seconds passed during which Raoul groaned at the mere thought of having to get up.

"Just kidding!" Philippe called through the door before locking it.

Raoul rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, even though he couldn't help but grin. He frowned when his mind immediately turned towards what he'd said. Raoul _did_ care about all his patients. Maybe he cared too much about Erik though. He'd simply gotten so involved with trying to discover more and more about the man that he'd forgotten his place. Philippe was right. He was a professional. He needed to re-establish that boundary between them.

In fact, Raoul needed to find another physical therapist and a masseur while he was at it.

o.o.o

Come Monday, Raoul was ready to be the professional he knew he could be. He strode into Erik's room with his resolve firmly in place. He'd decided that it was necessary to speak with him first, to explain what he was trying to do; just suddenly acting like a completely different person probably wouldn't work.

As Sunday had passed, Raoul found that he remembered a bit more than he told Philippe. He couldn't quite remember how he got to the hospital or back to his loft, but he remembered most, if not all, of his conversation with Erik. He cringed just thinking of the things he'd said to the other man. Massages and happy endings? He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, and if he had any hope of acting professional, he had to stop Erik from bringing it up first.

"Good morning, Erik," Raoul walked into this room, deciding against taking a seat. "About Friday night…"

"Shall I disrobe now or do we need more small talk?" Erik mocked. He'd been waiting all weekend for this moment.

He'd already confronted Christine about what she'd said about Raoul asking for another doctor. She claimed misunderstanding, but Erik was beginning to think otherwise. He'd have to watch out for her. She managed to prove her point though; he wouldn't tell her such a thing, but the message had gotten across quite well. He needed to treat Raoul better – or at least tell him more, allow Raoul to help him so that he could get closer to him. As slow a progress they'd been making so far, Erik realized that he wasn't adverse to the idea of getting closer to his young doctor, not adverse to the idea at all. Who was he to deny massages and happy endings?

He continued, "I convinced Christine to give me twenty dollars. Is that enough for a little extra?"

Raoul groaned, making sure the door was closed. "Erik."

"Or do you need forty to disrobe yourself," Erik reached under his blankets and pulled out the cash.

"Okay, okay," Raoul moved closer to the bed. He tried to fight down the blush but could feel his face heat up. "I get it." He pushed the hand that was holding up the money at him down onto the bed. "In my defense, I was sick."

Erik glanced down at Raoul's hand still atop his own, "I think you were hitting on me, doctor."

Raoul took a second to appreciate the fact that Erik had called him by his title. "And I appreciate you stopping me from undressing."

"I don't believe anything in life's for free," Erik stated factually. He nodded down to their hands. "I wouldn't want to be indebted."

Pulling his hand away quickly, Raoul cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you about that."

"The fees or the fact that you sounded quite desperate when you said I might just send you away?" Erik asked. He was enjoying this a bit too much. He'd dissected their conversation and was certain that Raoul would eventually and hopefully very soon, give into his advances. Once he realized that's what they were. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Raoul?"

Even though he thought it impossible, Raoul blushed harder. He'd rather hoped that Erik hadn't picked up on that. He didn't know what he'd been thinking; his sister would tell him it's abandonment issues from a father figure. Raoul just didn't want to fail to help Erik, just didn't want to be pushed away when they'd been making so much progress. "Erik, please. I was ill and not thinking."

Erik was quick to point out, "Not having a filter doesn't mean you were lying. It usually means you tell truths you'd rather not tell."

"You're right," Raoul said exasperatedly, seeing that he was going about this the wrong way. "I think we need to work on our relationship."

"Really?" Erik asked, his mocking on pause.

"Yes. I've overstepped my bounds. We need to be doctor-patient not…" Raoul gestured with his hands, "Whatever we are right now."

"You're breaking up with me before we're even together?" Erik joked even when he didn't like where the conversation was heading. He appreciated their relationship the way it was currently, because there was always the possibility of more. And from the moment Erik had met Raoul, _more_ was something he wanted. Maybe he'd been uncertain to the extent, but it had become clear – even Christine had realized it, bribing him.

Raoul nodded. It was as good a summary as any, "Yes. I shouldn't have said any of those things about… well, about taking advantage of you. I'm here for your health. The other factors shouldn't have come up."

Erik definitely didn't like how this conversation was turning. He hadn't expected this from Raoul. In fact, it almost sounded like… "Did your brother tell you to say these things?"

"What?" Raoul actually took a step back.

"Your brother," Erik nearly snarled, and he could hear the complete anger in those two words. He held his breath, waiting to see if Raoul would react how everyone else did when he got as angry as he was now – flee, as quickly as possible.

He very well knew how he could affect people. He didn't have facial expressions to clue people in, so he'd easily learned how to say more with his voice than simple words. The threat of death, fear, enticement, and a myriad of emotions could easily be conveyed with a single word or in a tone, and he'd found people responded to that subconsciously no matter who they were, as though he could tap into that without trying. He'd been careful around Raoul, careful so that he wouldn't scare him away anymore, not after that first time. Sure, he'd been testing his limits lately to see how angry he could sound, how much he could _try_ to scare him away, but he'd never lost his control.

"Well," Raoul only shrugged, and Erik stared at him in confusion even as he let out his breath in relief, "he brought it to my attention and he's right. You can't disagree."

It took Erik several moments before he could form a response. "What if the only reason I want you here is explicitly because I don't consider this a doctor-patient relationship?"

Raoul's head tilted as he considered that. "Are you sure that's what you meant to say because it sounded an awful like…"

"Not romantically or sexually, Raoul," he amended for Raoul's sake even while he smirked. He was glad to see Raoul could follow his train of thought.

"If we're not doctor-patient, then we're kind of… you know," Raoul floundered for the right word, "flirting."

Erik refused to respond to that. Flirting was a very accurate word for what they'd been doing. He'd known it all along and had wondered when Raoul would finally catch on.

"And I know that's not what we're doing," Raoul quickly amended even when he suddenly knew without a doubt that that was exactly what they'd been doing, what _he'd _been doing.

"I don't like doctors," Erik stated simply, expecting it to convey his feeling about Raoul's newfound dedication to formalities.

"I'd still like to be yours, Erik," Raoul said, moving closer. "Your doctor," he clarified.

Erik didn't respond. He was not going to agree to this new situation.

Raoul sighed. "When I come for lunch, we'll start your physical therapy like I promised."

"You?" Erik asked, noting the vague statement for what it was.

"Yes," Raoul said. He tried to find someone else; he actually did find someone. He'd called and inquired but when it was time to actually set the appointment, he simply hadn't been able to do it. There were boundaries; he kept reminding himself of this fact. He just wanted to be the one to do this for Erik. He wanted to _personally _make sure that Erik would get better, and he didn't want to have to question why.

Amused, Erik baited, "Shouldn't you find an actual physical therapist to do something like that?"

"Things'll be different," Raoul stated firmly. "They will."

Erik nodded even though he saw Raoul's new resolve as nothing more than a challenge.

o.o.o

It took almost two weeks before Erik could admit that he'd been overconfident in his abilities to garner a response from Raoul. In fact, this new Raoul who visited him every day was everything but Raoul. Sure, he still smiled and inquired about his day. He still looked pained whenever Erik's muscles spasmed painfully. He even still offered painkillers – persistent that he was –, and on the days after Erik was having a particularly bad day, Raoul would come with a banana to share with him. True to his word, there were no drugs in it.

But it wasn't Raoul. He was subdued, didn't respond to his blatantly obvious attempts at sexual humor, in fact, didn't even grin in response. He just smiled politely. Erik even received on a constant basis warnings that such actions were looked down upon. Things were different and Erik was rather displeased with this new course of events.

Their physical therapy session went as planned, and no matter what Erik said or did, Raoul simply didn't react. Even when Raoul was between his legs, helping him stretch, he didn't respond to the leers and dirty suggestions Erik made, and how Raoul managed that when his hand was quite high on Erik's thigh, he didn't even know.

It was all mechanical: stretching, arm exercises – flexion, extension –, leg exercises, abdominals, and more. It was enough that by the end of their sessions, Erik would have stopped trying to sexually harass Raoul and was instead sweating and cursing him out for the amount of pain he was going through trying to get his muscles to respond the way they were supposed to. He'd damned Raoul to hell and called him a variety of names ranging from a breathy laugh of masochist to the devil's bastard son, and each time, Raoul only nodded his agreement, offered to change the bandages on his face for him, and apologized for his pain, promising that he'd trade places if he could. Erik could only respond by damning him again and lying flat on the bed. The bandages did irritate his skin after their sessions; he didn't have to tell Raoul no though – Erik still refused to show him his face.

What followed next was the massage, the only reason Erik hadn't lost his temper in his frustration with Raoul. In retaliation though, Erik refused to remove the hospital gown; even though there were no other injuries to be found on his body, he thought it was only fair that Raoul not get to see him naked since he was no longer cooperating in their now non-existent flirtations. As much as he damned Raoul in physical therapy, he praised him, worshiped him during the massage. His hands were always warm and the pressure applied at times painful, but afterwards… afterwards, Erik would be boneless against the sheets unable to do anything but breathe; that is, if he hadn't fallen asleep during the massage. He was only thankful that he was too tired to properly respond to how skillful Raoul's hands were or how his mind often went on dangerous tangents of thoughts concerning them.

Sometimes, he could almost swear that Raoul's hands lingered longer than necessary, but he was beginning to think that it was simply his imagination. Raoul was more than professional. He was annoyingly unperturbed by whatever Erik tried.

He was about to boycott the whole effort – besides the fact that the muscle spasms had decreased in intensity, though he knew the pain would never go away completely, and the fact that he'd be willing to do almost anything to have Raoul massage him – but without those sessions, he was certain Raoul would avoid him even more than he was doing so lately. They didn't share lunches anymore, simply physical therapy sessions. In the morning, Raoul barely visited longer than a few minutes to check his vital signs, inquire of the pain, and tell him that he needed to do his self-exercises more often.

Erik simply didn't know what to do to make Raoul revert to the way things had been before, and he knew exactly who to blame, Raoul's brother. The first thing he was going to do when he could move again, was kill Raoul's brother – or just physically harm him in some way and force him to tell Raoul to go back to being _his_ Raoul.

As it were, he was left with nothing but his concerned doctor.

o.o.o

Raoul took a deep breath in and tried to will away the tears that were quickly beginning to form; he just had a few more papers to sign. He'd managed to remain strong while he spoke to his patient's family, and they had taken it as well as could be expected. They hadn't blamed him for what had happened, but they didn't need to. Raoul was blaming himself already even though he knew there was only so much he could do. He couldn't be with his patients all the time, couldn't watch over them constantly. He knew that, but he couldn't stop his mind from running through all the possible different things he could have done in order to avoid this very outcome.

After having finished the paperwork, Raoul immediately escaped to the men's bathroom to have some privacy. He crouched in a stall, leaning against the flimsy wall and he just couldn't stop crying. His sniffles sounded pathetic to his own ears as they echoed off the tiled walls.

He'd just spoken to the man that very morning, asked about his grandchildren and what they were planning to do since he'd been okay'd by his specialists to be discharged. Everything on his chart had been normal, or at least in the range of normal. He'd been eager to leave, too.

Raoul sobbed, his throat closing up on him. He took in several shaky breaths. After he felt sufficiently calm, he forced himself to his feet, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. There was too much to do before he could indulge in self-pity. It was almost night. He had other patients to attend to; not many anymore, thankfully, but enough before he could go home.

Exiting the stall, he looked at the mirror only to see red-rimmed eyes and someone he could barely stand to look at. Splashing water on his face, he did his best to dull his emotions. At least he'd stopped crying. People to help, there were people to help, he repeated.

He paid especially close attention to every patient he visited but when he was done, it still felt like a blur. He wandered around the floors, just trying to stay out of the way, lost in the hospital he'd actually grown to love. He ignored everyone, but most of them were smart enough to realize that he wanted to be left alone. He spent several hours sitting in the waiting room, watching people enter and leave, just thinking. Thinking about every single one of his patients and whether he was doing everything in his power to make them healthy.

When it was late and Raoul was sufficiently tired, he stood up to leave. Instead, he gave into an impulse and found himself riding the elevator and walking down a familiar hallway. Entering Erik's room as quietly as possible, Raoul knew why he was there. He just wanted to make sure he was still alive. Erik was on the bed, facing away from him on his side.

Frowning, Raoul moved into the room. He needed to see the rise and fall of his chest. Otherwise, how could he know for certain? He walked cautiously across the room and stopped when he could just barely see signs that Erik was indeed breathing.

Raoul let out his own breath in relief. It had been a stupid fear, he knew, but the idea had held for some reason. Without a second thought, Raoul took his seat by the bed, just watching the rise and fall of Erik's chest. Raoul sniffled.

"You're crying," Erik stated, though he didn't move.

Raoul lifted his legs onto the seat so that he could hug them to chest. Placing his chin atop his knees, he took a shaky breath in and just continued to watch him breathe.

"Really? Crying?" Erik scoffed, "Who died?" When Raoul only sniffled louder, accompanied by what sounded like near hyperventilation, Erik took a moment to bemoan his choice of words, shifting in the bed uncomfortably.

Raoul ducked his head so that Erik couldn't see his tears. He knew it would be best that he leave, but if he left now, then Erik would surely see the tears. So, he stayed where he was, hoping he was silent enough.

"Look, Raoul," Erik started uncertainly. He didn't know what he should say; he knew what he _wanted_ to say but was certain that would make Raoul cry more. He tried to sound comforting when he said, "I'm sure _you _didn't kill him or something."

In response, Raoul began to hiccup on top of sobbing. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, and Erik tilted his head heavenward asking for some sort of help. He reached out to grab the tissues bedside, offering it to Raoul – more like, poked Raoul's head with the edge of the tissue box.

Raoul looked up at him, lips quivering, tears rolling down his face, hiccupping softly.

Using his best command voice, Erik said, "Calm down. People die, Raoul. You did as much as you could have done for him."

Grabbing several tissues, Raoul blew his nose. He still looked on the verge of tears and the hiccupping almost made the whole situation laughable, but the trust in Raoul's eyes was undeniable. Erik knew without a doubt Raoul believed him.

It took several more moments after the tears dried up before Raoul could say between the remaining hiccups, "Thank you."

Erik groused, unused to anyone being gracious to him, "I was just stating the truth. Don't tell me a patient's never died on you."

Raoul's lip trembled for a second before he replied, "I've had patients die." Pausing when he hiccupped, "None that I thought were going home the next day though. I was... surprised." He continued, not really looking at Erik. "It was so sudden. There was none of the adrenaline that keeps me going in an emergency where you expect death to occur. It wasn't a life or death situation. He was supposed to just be alive. He wasn't supposed to die."

Erik didn't know what to say to that and figured Raoul didn't need a response when he lapsed into silence, his eyes still distant. They sat companionably for several moments, only Raoul's hiccupping breaking the silence. Erik took the time to just watch him like he hadn't been able to do since Philippe's meddling.

"I've been thinking," Raoul started. Not waiting for any response from Erik, he continued, needing to say this, "I want to help you in any way I can. Physically, mentally, _everything_ in my abilities." He stopped short, but his eyes had focused on Erik finally. He nodded to himself after a few seconds, standing up.

Confused, Erik asked, "Was that all? Where are you going?"

"To your bathroom," Raoul entered the bathroom and came out with a bucket of water. He said, "You smell."

"It's all the work you're making me do," Erik said defensively. He cleaned himself as best as he could.

"I know." Raoul nodded, trying to make it clear that he wasn't mocking. He stared pointedly at the man's clothes. "Are you going to undress or should I help you there, too?"

"Promise not to take advantage of me?" Erik quipped, already too used to the retorts even though he didn't expect a response any more.

Raoul grinned and cockily replied, "No promises."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 08

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: I think I like other people being the catalyst for making Raoul realize his feelings for Erik – otherwise he'd never realize it. That and yes! Raoul giving a sponge bath? Erik's in heaven right now. Now I'm starting to wonder what Raoul's got in mind to help Erik. XD He's pretty innocent in this one though. Don't expect dirtiness from Raoul.


	9. Long Hours

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 4,222

A/N: I think I write this fic solely for the banter between these two.  
Story note: Well, there should only be one chapter left to this AU after this… because that was the challenge so let's hope it doesn't feel rushed.

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Long Hours  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Raoul could usually manage his time well; it was a necessary skill to have when one was a doctor after all. However, the past few days had been trying. It was as though bad luck were following him; everything that could go wrong did. Between shifts in the ER, the increasing number of patients he was getting, and the multiple emergencies that seemed to cluster together just to make things difficult for him, Raoul almost lived at the hospital now. He was fairly certain the second he stepped out of the building, he'd be paged once more.

That didn't even include the phone calls he kept receiving from Philippe, who was becoming increasingly anxious to see him again. Raoul tried to appease him by saying that everything was alright, but apparently unless he saw for himself, Philippe was not going to stop calling. It wasn't as though they didn't see each other. Raoul paused to think about that. The last time he'd seen Philippe had been a month after the charity event, which was actually several months ago already. By that time, things had settled between Erik and he, and he'd been entirely cautious and vague about what he said to his brother concerning their situation. He desperately wanted to avoid that argument altogether; Philippe just didn't understand. Then, there was those phone calls interspersed between… Raoul wasn't sure where the time had gone. Maybe he _should_ give in and find some time to visit his brother again. However, that would have to wait until things settled.

He still didn't quite understand why his and Erik's doctor-patient relationship wasn't so doctor-patient. Raoul would never dream of treating any of his other patients in a similar manner. In fact, he didn't and had never once strayed off the proper etiquette when dealing with patients in his life until now. Then again, none of his other patients would refuse treatment or make lascivious remarks at him. He hoped.

No matter what he tried to put the matter out of his mind, he had little choice but to confront it whenever he was with Erik. The fact that he hadn't stopped and in fact, probably increased said inappropriate behaviour was a bit embarrassing. He might actually deserve to have his license revoked. As though their conversations weren't enough, Raoul _maybe_ enjoyed massaging Erik more than a masseur should. He did his best to find those knots that would make Erik moan, no matter how silent he tried to remain during their sessions. Raoul blushed at the very thought. But, as tempting as it had been, he had managed to not grope unnecessarily even when Erik had finally decided that the hospital gown was simply getting in the way.

Raoul knew it then that he was a horrible doctor. He could act appropriately; he knew it was possible but whenever he tried to distance himself even the slightest from Erik, it was as though the other man knew and doubled his efforts to get a reaction from him. Raoul had yet to disappoint.

He'd entertained the idea of trying to convince Erik that another doctor would do just as fine but whenever he even mentioned another doctor, Erik would undoubtedly glare – even though Raoul couldn't see it – and change the subject abruptly. At this rate, Raoul was beginning to believe that Erik would rather die than listen to another doctor; so, how could he in good conscience stop being his doctor? It was all so very confusing, especially when he felt the slightest bit of relief at the thought that Erik only wanted him.

He could very well do without the added confusion, but Erik and his physical therapy sessions were usually the highlight of his days. He smiled at the thought. They were making progress. Erik was eating more or less regularly now, and he said that the pain had lessened to a manageable degree; though Raoul was always wary of that. Erik had a high tolerance for pain, as though he thought he _should_ be in pain. Raoul tried to talk to him about that, but just like his face and the cause of his accident, that topic was off limits. Raoul let him have that. He wasn't about to push.

But as much as he liked their banter, he liked it better when Erik was exercising. Those sexual come-ons would lessen gradually and Raoul could gauge how intensive their workouts were simply by that. When Erik started cursing him out, that was where Raoul tried to stay because if Erik had enough breath to waste it on cursing him, then they were all right. Sometimes Raoul urged him on further than that, to where the words were cut off and all that remained were bursts of disjointed insults. It simply meant that Erik was trying even harder.

Raoul could see the progress of their combined efforts. Erik was more active and it took him less energy to stay upright or reach across the bed to grab something. It was promising and Raoul could barely contain his excitement whenever he managed to upset Erik enough that the man physically threw something at him. It usually ended up being the tissue box, so while painful if it connected, Raoul could usually avoid it. He also knew that Erik intentionally missed sometimes.

He was content enough with work and Erik to not care that he didn't have a personal life, that he barely had time to exercise when he got home and usually he skipped it in favour of sleeping. It was enough.

o.o.o

"So," Christine said, looking too pleased with herself as she walked into Erik's room with a tray of food. "Am I going to be bringing in an IV, heart monitor, and drugs soon?"

"The pain's lessened by itself." Erik's voice was harsh but barely so. He watched her put the food on the table before sliding it over to him. It was pointless to do so since Erik really only ate alone or in Raoul's presence, and even then it was a challenge to make it so that the prying young doctor wouldn't see anything.

"That's probably because you're exercising," she said, moving away from him already. She'd found that as much as he stopped ordering her away, he'd become rather self-reliant and her close proximity often irritated him, which meant the only person Erik allowed within touching distance for any duration was Raoul. She didn't think Erik even realized it yet. "It didn't happen by itself."

"Same difference," Erik replied, eyeing the food. The food that Raoul snuck in during lunch was better.

He'd scoffed the first time Raoul had presented him with the meal, pretending to pass it off as the tripe that the hospital served. Refusing to eat it until Raoul told him where it came from, Erik had enjoyed the sullen expression as Raoul revealed how much thought and effort he'd put into making sure Erik enjoyed eating without missing any important nutrients. He'd been thoroughly amused that Raoul hadn't believed Erik would trust anything he offered after that banana incident. Raoul had still found it necessary to promise that there were no drugs at all, barring vitamins and minerals.

Christine grinned, "And Raoul? How's he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Erik turned away from her. She was in one of her moods again and it made him wary. She was planning something; he was sure. "You see him often enough."

"Not as often as you do. And while I could ask him, I'd rather ask you." Christine added when Erik continued to ignore her, "I hear he touches you."

Erik leveled a half-hearted glare at her.

Ever since Raoul had returned to normal, Christine had become more playful, more daring in what she said to him. He wasn't sure whether she was becoming braver or he was becoming less imposing. He doubted the latter was even possible. Still, he let her say these things because he needed some form of entertainment now that he wasn't simply sleeping his days away. If he sent her away like he knew he could, he'd have no one to speak to until Raoul came.

"But really…" If he could guess, she almost looked excited at the prospect of Raoul touching him. She was one step away from giggling and he loathed that sound. "Does he?"

"They're massages, Christine," Erik explained, slowly as though to a child, "It's part of our deal."

"Oh," she chuckled, "I see. So, how's the touching?"

"Physical therapy and a massage," Erik repeated, "That's all."

"And…?" She prompted.

"And what?"

"Well," she leaned against the door. "I usually see Raoul after he leaves the room. Are you sure nothing's happening?"

Erik took a moment to decipher what she was implying before discarding the idea that came to mind. He asked, "What does he look like?"

She shrugged. "Happy. _Really_ happy."

"So?"

"Happy," she sighed loudly, pretending to be annoyed that Erik wasn't getting it, "like he-has-someone-he-likes-happy."

Erik pushed himself up. "What?"

"Unless he's finally found a girlfriend," Christine mused aloud to herself. "Maybe he's lost interest in you after all."

"What?" Erik repeated.

"He's probably given up by now." She added, tsking at Erik. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Christine," he stated, voice demanding that she stop and listen to him. "What are you talking about?"

She ignored him, still choosing to muse aloud. "He has that look about him though, and I thought for certain…"

"Start making sense, Christine." Erik tried to get her attention but she was resolutely not looking in his direction. He looked around him for that tissue box. He would throw it at her if he had to.

"And, he's been really busy lately."

Erik thought about it. Raoul had been busy lately, very busy and happy like... happy. Moreso than usual.

"I guess I know why now. Women's intuition and all."

Raoul found a girlfriend? Erik tried to think if there had been any indication that Raoul had been seeing someone outside of the hospital. Raoul never talked about anyone else though. He talked about his likes and dislikes and whatever was happening at the hospital, but he never spoke about his personal life.

Christine made a quick exit before Erik could stop her. She closed the door behind her firmly, ignoring Erik calling her name. Giggling to herself, she was making her way down the hallway when she ran into Raoul. He had just finished speaking with Meg. "Morning, Raoul."

"Christine," he brightened when he saw her, and Christine had to wonder if that was how Raoul reacted to everyone, as though it had been years since they'd last met and not just last morning. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ready for this shift to be over, but other than that, I'd say," she thought of her conversation with Erik, "everything is going smoothly. What were you and Meg talking about?"

Raoul looked over his shoulder to where Meg had disappeared to. "She didn't tell you, yet? She was talking about her trip up north to go whale watching."

"Oh," Christine nodded, "Yes, she did tell me, right when our shift started. She's been telling everyone. I'm kind of jealous."

"You too?" Raoul sighed. "I'd love to go, preferably have a vacation where I don't end up sick."

"Usually, that's good," Christine patted him on his arm in understanding. "It's odd because Erik was just talking about wanting to get out as well. You should tell him all about Meg's trip. You know, to prompt him to talk about it."

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "Well, I doubt he's ready for that much travel, but I hadn't thought about that. He's been cooped out in that room for a while now." Raoul perked up and Christine almost felt bad that this was too easy. He continued resolutely, "Okay. I'll be sure to tell him. Maybe we _should_ go out."

He waved bye to Christine before hurrying down the hall. How absentminded of him to not even think that Erik might want to leave the hospital room. Erik would never have admitted it without prompting because it would be a sign of weakness. Raoul glanced over his shoulder to look at Christine. Erik had told her though. Raoul didn't even want to think why that disappointed him. He should be happy that Erik told _someone_. So what if that someone hadn't been him?

Making sure he was smiling and in good spirits, Raoul entered Erik's room. "Morning, Erik." He exuded as much happiness as possible. He didn't need Erik to think he was jealous of Christine or something. Because he wasn't.

Raoul hesitated near Erik's bed when he received no reply. "Erik?"

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Erik asked suspiciously, trying to categorize everything he saw about Raoul as the younger man sat down in his chair by Erik's bed, not at all pleased that he hadn't noticed how happy Raoul had been lately. He would've liked to think that he'd been the cause of that, but Christine had made him wonder just what Raoul did away from the hospital.

Seeing his opening, Raoul leaned forward in the chair and started, "Well. I was talking to Meg this morning about her…"

"Meg?" Erik interrupted. "Who's Meg?"

"Meg. The nurse?" Raoul said. He was certain Erik had seen her before because Meg certainly said that she'd seen him. "She works on this floor and is best friends with Christine?" When Erik still didn't say anything, Raoul repeated, "Meg."

"Yes, Raoul. I do believe I now know her name." Erik scoffed before asking brusquely, "Why are we wasting time talking about her?"

Raoul scratched his head in confusion. Erik was acting oddly; maybe he _was_ becoming stir crazy in this room. He said a little more hesitantly, "Well, she went on a trip." When Erik stiffened at the mention of her again, Raoul couldn't ignore it. "Are you alright?" He stood up, "Do you feel any pain? Is it bad?"

He moved closer and this was a new development in their interactions that made Erik rather appreciate the fact he couldn't hide from Raoul when he was feeling pain. Raoul's hands systematically searched across his body, touching and testing, all completely innocent, careful, and significantly less than what Raoul usually did when he massaged Erik, but this was somehow different. Raoul didn't _need _to touch him; yet, he did. Raoul's mind couldn't wander. His brows would furrow and a bit of his tongue would peak out from the corner of his mouth as he tried to spot any signs of discomfort, the slightest of muscle twitches and Raoul would know when it hurt. He knew Erik's body. And as always, when Erik was in pain, Raoul was. He'd pout slightly before doing his best to relieve him. At times, he could do nothing but murmur complete nonsense and wait for it to lessen on its own, but Erik couldn't complain.

Smirking, he decided that he wasn't about to tell Raoul he didn't feel any pain more than was normal. It would actually only make him try harder to find some phantom pain since Raoul no longer believed when Erik told him he was fine.

"Are you sure the pain is manageable?" Raoul asked when his search came up fruitless. He was standing at the foot of the bed by then, one hand still on Erik's left ankle.

"Yes, Raoul," Erik replied more docilely than he would've liked.

Luckily, Raoul thought it was simply a ruse because he walked back towards the head of the bed and started his examination over again. He pressed lightly across Erik's shoulders, trying to find the now familiar sign of a rigid group of muscles that indicated the source of pain. Unwilling to let Raoul continue his examination and get that close to his groin so soon again, Erik grabbed his hands.

They both glanced down at the contact. Raoul's eyes widened in surprise. Erik was just about to release his hands with some snide remark when Raoul squeezed back.

Smiling, he turned Erik's hands in his, examining them. "You're getting stronger. Are you hiding the fact that you've been getting better faster than I expected?"

Erik was speechless for a moment before he recovered. "Me, Raoul?" Erik mockingly asked, "Fool you?"

Raoul only smiled at him fondly. "I've been thinking."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Raoul didn't miss a beat, "That only happens when I think and walk at the same time." He paused, waiting to see if Erik would retort. When he didn't, Raoul continued, "I think you need another nurse to watch you."

"No," Erik said. He didn't even have to consider it. "Why would I need another one?"

"Well, since you're eating more regularly and you never do know if you can make it to the bathroom in time," Raoul rushed through the example before adding, "You know. Just regular stuff. What if you need something and both Christine and I aren't available?"

"I'll be fine." Erik rolled his eyes at Raoul's over-concern. "I'm not going to crap all over myself."

"Yeah, you might just to spite me," Raoul replied.

"And why would I do that?"

"You've been asking me for another sponge bath lately. Don't think I can't see through your ruse." Raoul winked at him and squeezed his hand one more time before releasing it to check Erik's vital signs.

o.o.o

Erik exhaled through clenched teeth as he continued to do the prescribed exercises he was to do on his own. He tried to do twice as many just to speed up the process because now that he was intent to get back in shape, it was downright frustrating that it was taking so long. He remembered what he was like before the accident. He'd been active, athletic. He'd been strong, not this weak pathetic shell he'd become after so long.

And, he had no one to blame but himself. Blaming fate had proved to be fruitless. He'd even blamed and cursed everyone around him, all of them: friends, supposed friends, colleagues. He had no family, but it wasn't as though that mattered. They'd all gone. He was the only one left, the only one to blame for what had happened. That was how he'd thought it was supposed to be, except he wasn't alone anymore. He could be something more than weak and useless despite the pain.

The diagnosis had been debilitating pain. Erik now knew debilitating meant useless. He hadn't understood the concept until it had been too late and by then, it had been too late to prepare himself for the helplessness.

Pushing himself harder through sore muscles and the excruciating pain that still sometimes hit, he kept struggling, just enough so that he wouldn't injure himself. He refused to submit to his own weakness. Not again.

His session with Raoul that afternoon had gone well. As usual, Raoul had reminded him to do his exercises, and Erik might have once again alluded that he didn't do them. The first time he'd said so, he'd merely said it sarcastically, but now, he just didn't want Raoul to know. He already disliked the fact that Raoul knew just how weak he was. He didn't need him to know just how much effort it took simply to survive their sessions. Even though Raoul never once looked disappointed that he couldn't do another repetition or he could only lie on the bed uselessly, Erik never wanted to give him such an opportunity.

He almost didn't hear anyone approaching his room through his harsh breathing, but he managed to settle himself in bed before the door opened.

"Raoul?"

Raoul shuffled into the room with a half-hearted wave before dropping into his chair, slumping down so that he could rest his head on the backrest. "Morning, Erik." He mumbled. His eyes barely stayed open.

"You look like crap."

Raoul hmm'd his agreement before saying, "Nightshift in the ER."

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked, worried that Raoul would ask why he was out of breath.

"Home's too far," Raoul flung his arm out, in what Erik assumed was to indicate the direction of his home. "I'm going to crash here somewhere, maybe an office, but I just wanted to tell you because I don't think I'm waking up until after noon."

Erik realized his fears were unfounded since Raoul was truly out of it to notice anything. "Okay."

"Okay," Raoul repeated, and it wasn't long before his breathing steadied.

Staring at him, Erik sighed. With Raoul's head twisted sideways, it was inevitable that he would wake up with a stiff neck. "Raoul."

"Mm."

"Raoul." He said again, reluctantly amused by this. He'd been thinking all afternoon about talking to Raoul and now was as good a time as any. Maybe Erik would be lucky and Raoul wouldn't ask too many questions.

Raoul lifted up his head, eyes barely opening.

"I want to tell you something," Erik continued when Raoul managed to stay upright.

"Okay." Raoul was forced to stifle a yawn.

"Are you awake?" He asked, unwilling to have to repeat what he was about to say.

Raoul considered it for a moment. His mind was a little slow and he was having trouble concentrating, but he certainly wasn't asleep. "Sort of."

"I have two things to tell you then." Erik had sifted through all the things he'd kept from Raoul and had narrowed it down to these two important facts.

Raoul grinned, "Does that count as one?"

"No, Raoul," Erik said exasperated, "Just listen."

Noting Erik's behaviour, Raoul sobered, "I'm listening."

It was then that Erik hesitated.

"Erik?" Raoul wondered if _Erik_ had fallen asleep instead, which he considered entirely unfair.

"I can have anything I want in life," Erik stated suddenly.

Realizing that statement was the first thing Erik wanted to say, Raoul replied, "Duh?" It wasn't that surprising. "You and your stupid voice. Of course you can." He leaned his head back down again, already making himself comfortable. He didn't know what Erik was trying to do, but he just hoped Erik would finish soon.

Ignoring his response, Erik concluded, "And two, I have a brain tumor."

Raoul lifted his head to stare at him. "What?"

Erik didn't reply. He'd already said what he needed to say, and no amount of staring on Raoul's part would make him repeat himself. As always, Raoul managed to surprise him.

Clearing his throat, Raoul feigned nonchalance as he noted, "My guess had been proteus syndrome."

Erik wracked his brain for why that sounded familiar. "The elephant man?"

"Brain tumor doesn't really explain the bandages otherwise," Raoul pointed out, frighteningly lucid at the moment.

"You thought I looked like the elephant man?" Erik said in disbelief.

Raoul shrugged unapologetically. What else would he have thought? "Just a plain old brain tumor, huh?" He worried his bottom lip in thought. "But that's only half the mystery, I'm guessing."

Erik briefly wondered why he kept underestimating Raoul as he parroted, "Half."

"Why did you…?" Raoul motioned vaguely with his hands.

Pausing a moment to think of his answer, Erik replied honestly, "Just keeping you interested."

Raoul laughed softly, an action more breath than sound that made his eyes nearly close. "I'm always interested, Erik." Realizing what he'd just said, he looked away as he quickly added, "Do you know what I'm interested in right now?"

"My face?" Erik guessed.

"No," Raoul leaned forward onto Erik's bed. "Sleep." Using his arms as a pillow, Raoul let his head drop forward. "Wake me up in fifteen minutes and then I think I'll be ready to drive home. Please?"

Erik stared at the blonde head that was once again within his reach. He responded automatically, "Sure."

o.o.o

Erik was mostly asleep when Christine walked into the room later that morning. He distantly heard the door open and struggled to wake.

"Why is it that whenever Raoul's missing, he ends up here?" Christine mused aloud.

"I must be cursed like that I guess." Erik muttered back, shifting slightly in the bed.

She looked pointedly at where Erik's fingers were once again tangled in some of Raoul's hair. "And that was the position that got you in trouble last time."

Fully awake, Erik glanced down at his hand, rubbing a few strands of blond hair between his fingers. He'd tugged off Raoul's hair tie earlier and couldn't help but be pleased with himself. "I don't see his brother around, do you?"

Christine shook her head but didn't comment. She took the empty tray away before dropping off breakfast. "How long's he been asleep?"

Glancing up at the clock, Erik answered, "An hour or more. I lost track."

"I doubt that." Christine tried to remember when Raoul should have gotten off his shift. Erik didn't lose track of time; he intentionally let Raoul sleep near him. It was enough to make her smile. She asked, knowing that Raoul wouldn't have wanted to sleep here, "When did he want to be woken?"

Erik shrugged.

With a shake of her head, she said, "You could have at least offered your bed."

"Who says I didn't?" Erik pretended to ask innocently.

Christine smirked at him, "He's not in it."

o.o.o.o

End chapter 09

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Chapter Review: Sigh. One more chapter. Is it enough? I have ideas, don't worry if it isn't. This is going to be completed at Chapter 10 though. Undeniably so.


	10. Cure

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera   
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: AU. I shoved the POTO characters into a hospital setting. Slash btw, as though I write anything but.  
Warning(s): slash, AU  
Pairing(s): Erik/Raoul  
Word Count: 6,855

A/N: Finally it's done. Not quite. You'll see what I mean.  
Story note: Raoul's interest has been piqued. What's Christine's master plan? She's a sneaky one. How could anything possibly finish in just this one chapter? How!?

o.o.o.o

Garnier Hospital – Cure  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

The night air was tepid.

Raoul claimed that the scrubs he brought were meant to serve a twofold purpose of keeping Erik warmer than the hospital gown would have and to keep their night time outings less conspicuous – as though wheeling a man whose face was completely bandaged could possibly be any less conspicuous than it already was. Erik was almost certain that Raoul did it just to see him in scrubs; then again, it could be to stop the lewd comments he'd begun to make about Raoul's desire to have easy access to what was beneath the gown. Erik did so enjoy watching Raoul's face redden, and those particular comments never seemed to fail.

He doubted that anyone would have stopped them regardless of his clothing. After all, everyone knew well enough to leave him alone, and if they hadn't experienced his wrath firsthand, the gossip mills always worked overtime to compensate for such things. He knew what they called him: mad, a terror, a nuisance, and from those firsthand sources, a monster. He didn't care too much about what they said but his reputation had proven useful in many ways: it kept others away, made Raoul stay, and now made these outings of theirs go unquestioned.

The outings made him realize that he'd missed a lot more than just being able to eat real food. He missed being able to go places and do things without being chaperoned – although admittedly, he didn't mind his current chaperone. He still missed the places he'd once seen; the four walls of his hospital room provided little for distraction. He missed the simple freedoms that he'd once had, and yet, he was still reluctant to believe he deserved it anymore.

The cold of the stone bench was seeping through the thin linen pants, but it was a feeling he welcomed. Not only did it distract him from his thoughts, but he'd grown appreciative of the stark contrast of the stone bench from the padded hospital bed. It was different; it was _outside_. He couldn't really see the trees or even the sky through all the gauze and bandages on his face; all he saw were blurry shapes and in the dark of night, they all blended together to form one large grayish chimera.

But he could feel it and that somehow managed to dull the pain he constantly felt to a dull ache. Even those piercing pains were somehow more manageable when they weren't the only things he could focus on. He could hear the trees rustling, the cars driving. He could smell something other than medicine and bodily fluids. Rather surprisingly, he could even smell Raoul. He'd never really noticed it before, but there was a subtle scent coming from his doctor that had been easily covered by the sterilized, alcohol smell within the hospital. It was enough to tempt him, draw him closer in an attempt to figure out what that was: cologne, shampoo? It made it so that even though Raoul sat beside him, close but not touching, it wasn't close enough.

With his wayward thoughts concerning Raoul, Erik wasn't sure if there _was_ a close enough. He could still feel him though. The steady warmth beside him, the near-quiet exhales, it was all becoming so commonplace that when Raoul was gone, everything was simply too quiet.

Erik was just beginning to accept as part of his daily schedule their nightly ventures outside – though the fifth level terrace area hardly counted for outside the hospital, potted plants and the lingering smell of cigarette smoke clearly disrupted that illusion. Still, these moments had quickly become his favorite part of the day, even more than their physical therapy sessions, which said quite a lot since there was significantly less touching during these outings. And, the anticipation of Raoul's next touch weighed heavily on his Erik's thoughts quite persistently.

As such, Erik waited for the moment when Raoul would begin to fidget, his leg usually bouncing up and down while he leaned back, slouching. Their legs would brush, shoulders bump, and Erik would suddenly feel too warm despite the mild evening. It was almost scripted, from Raoul's fidgeting to Erik's reaction; there was nothing he could do to change anything, even as he tried to control his own reactions.

"Pleasant evening we're having," Raoul said suddenly, startling Erik out of his thoughts.

"Pleasant evening?" Erik intoned.

"Well, yeah," Raoul shrugged, nudging Erik's arm in the process, trying and failing to sound conversational. "It's nice… and pleasant."

Erik scoffed, turning his head slightly to look in Raoul's direction. "What do you want to know?"

Raoul was quick to respond, "What are you talking about?" He turned away so that Erik wouldn't be able to see his features, not knowing that Erik could barely decipher one eye from the other in the dim lighting.

"You don't talk about the weather," Erik explained, "unless you want to ask me something."

"Well," Raoul crossed his arms and said petulantly, "Maybe the weather's just really nice and I wanted to share that with you."

"You're already sharing it with me," he pointed out.

Raoul didn't have an immediate response to that. Erik was right of course, but _he_ didn't have to know that. Erik probably also knew he was simply biding his time before asking the real question he'd wanted to ask because if he asked it too quickly, it would be proving him right.

There was only so much time he could waste though. "So, this brain tumor…"

"Very smooth segue, Raoul."

Raoul was certain that statement had been accompanied by an eye roll. He asked his question anyway, "It's inoperable?"

"Of course not," Erik retorted, "I just like it there. I think it's a good conversation starter."

Raoul sighed, taking that as a 'yes.' Erik's sarcasm was better than his anger, but Raoul could already feel his agitation. Erik had tensed, moving slightly away from him. It wasn't a surprise that he wouldn't want to talk about himself. Still, Raoul persisted, knowing there would probably never come a time when Erik would willingly share this information. "Where exactly is it?"

Erik knew that was a roundabout way of asking what it did to him. He deflected, annoyance colouring his response, "Is this an interview?"

"No," Raoul said just as defensively, inevitably carried along with Erik's mood. He couldn't understand why he simply couldn't share what had happened. Didn't he know that there was nothing he could say that would scare him away? "This is us talking as Raoul and Erik." Before Erik could respond, he added, voice edging on mocking, "You hate doctors after all."

"That hasn't changed." Erik shot back.

Realizing that they were heading towards a full-blown argument, Raoul was quickly apologetic. Changing tactics, he tried to explain, "I just…"

"You just nothing, Raoul." Erik didn't want to deal with Raoul's curiosity or the fact that a part of him believed that he _should_ just tell Raoul everything already. That part was easily overwhelmed by the fear of rejection, though Erik refused to acknowledge that – although it couldn't be called a fear when said rejection was statistically proven true. He just needed Raoul to accept him as he was, and currently, that was with his bandages. "This is a topic we _do not_ talk about."

"How can we not talk about it?" Raoul demanded to know. "You're the one who brought it up when you told me you had a brain tumor."

"And obviously, I shouldn't have told you."

"No," Raoul stifled the desire to physically shake some sense into Erik, "I'm your doctor. I should know these things."

"And here I thought we were speaking as just Raoul and Erik," he spat the words back at him.

Raoul flinched. He should have seen that one coming. "Well, as Raoul, just as me, I want to know, too."

Erik took a moment to take a deep breath. "There's nothing you can do."

"Maybe there isn't, but maybe there is."

"There isn't," Erik stated with finality. Raoul was ever the optimist, and Erik didn't want to give him any delusions that he could be helped. Once he started believing that, there would be no way to dissuade him from his efforts, and then Raoul would never see anything besides the accident, besides his illness. If there was anything Erik refused to be, it was being just another of Raoul's patients.

"Erik…" Raoul started.

"Where's Christine?" Even with the desire to somehow bind Raoul to him, he would never settle for just that, not when they'd been doing so well to avoid all conventional doctor-patient interactions, not when they were already more.

"God, will you just let me finish a sentence?" Raoul raised his voice in exasperation.

Such thin layers separated him from Raoul and yet it seemed so far. "Call Christine."

Raoul shook his head. "She's doing her job."

"Call her. I want to go back to the room." When Raoul didn't move, his tone of voice changed, one that demanded to be listened to, the one that everyone responded to. "Bring me back."

Raoul shook his head just as firmly as he declared, "You know I won't do that, Erik."

Everyone but Raoul. Erik knew that. Raoul didn't do anything but what he wanted; it was still a mystery that he stayed to help him at all.

"We should talk about this," Raoul insisted.

"I don't think we should."

Raoul scooted closer as Erik turned from him.

"I'm tired," Erik admitted, hoping to play on Raoul's rather constant empathy. But it was also the truth; he was tired, not just physically either. He was tired of this conversation and even more tired of worrying what Raoul might do once he did find out what had happened. If only he weren't so weak, he would force Raoul to stay with him. They wouldn't have this problem at all. "Just bring me back to my room."

Raoul didn't say anything, only leaned more heavily on Erik, pleased when he didn't shy away. He'd found that when they were arguing, although his first impulse was to leave so that he didn't become physically violent, the best thing to do actually was stay. If he stayed by Erik long enough, his own anger would dissipate no matter what was said or done. He wasn't sure why that happened; just as quickly as he could be angry at the man, he could relax. The insufferable man just made him defensive; it felt like everything he said was an attack.

But despite his first impulse, he realized he _didn't _want to leave Erik's side. No matter how hard Erik tried to push him away, Raoul knew he had to push back. He'd long since decided that there was nothing Erik could do to chase him away as a doctor or as anything more. And, that _anything more_ was what had taken the longest to decide upon – he defined what that meant as vague as possible.

Lately though, he'd been more frustrated. His mind constantly lingered on Erik, his mysterious past, and its connection to his face. It might have been better had Erik never said anything at all because knowing nothing was proving to be mentally easier than knowing just a little. This piece of the mystery only showed how little Raoul knew and made him think that he would never be able to see the big picture.

"How much can you actually see?" Raoul mused aloud.

"What?" Erik answered faster and calmer than Raoul expected. Him answering at all was already unexpected.

Clearing his throat, Raoul shrugged and floundered, trying to make sense of his previous statement, "You have gauze and bandages on your face. Can you see very much?"

Erik paused, wondering at the change of topic. "I can see enough."

Realizing that he'd never really thought about how much Erik could see, Raoul asked, "Do you know what I look like?"

It was difficult to see Raoul clearly in this darkness. Usually, Erik could see just fine; his eyes had grown so accustomed to the hospital room that he could do well enough to decipher expressions and features. He had to admit though, when Raoul had first fallen asleep in his room, he'd removed the bandages just to be able to see Raoul unhindered. Even though he'd been paranoid that Raoul would wake or someone would walk in while he was so naked, he'd taken long moments just to let his eyes trace every feature from the slender neck to each eyelash.

Raoul wasn't made of sharp angles; he had a softness about him. Perhaps it was because he smiled too much, and his expressions were so easily displayed on his face. Erik had decided it wasn't such a bad thing except for the fact that it made him want to reach out and touch Raoul. And, Erik had poor impulse control. He knew what it felt like to run his fingers through Raoul's hair, knew the feel of his cheeks, had even dared to trail his fingertips over his lips.

But those thoughts weren't helping him stay mad at Raoul.

He answered gruffly, "A fop with blonde hair."

Raoul actually laughed, unable to contain it, "Did you just call me a fop? Who even uses…?" He stopped himself, "All you ever see me in are scrubs or my white coat. How can you even tell if I am?"

"I can just tell," Erik insisted, unwilling to concede.

Still grinning, Raoul replied, "So you can see through all those bandages. It seems rather unfair that you know what I look like and I have no idea what you look like."

"Life's not fair."

Raoul pouted.

As though to take the sting off the fact that he was still refusing to show his face, Erik leaned a little heavily on him. Raoul appreciated the steady weight. Erik was gradually getting better, and while that was a good thing, he wondered what would happen when the day came that Erik could leave the hospital. What would happen then?

"And everything has an end," Raoul added. To hide the wistful tone of his voice then, he added quickly, "Oh, weren't we sharing clichés?"

Erik scoffed.

"You know. Your bark is worse than your bite," Raoul continued, grinning.

Already aware of Raoul's propensity to fasten onto jokes and repartees that he deemed to be less vulgar than the ones he usually tended towards, Erik was quick to warn, "Stop right there."

"When hell freezes over," Raoul answered too cheerfully. It was easier to lose himself in their banter than it was to linger on the many things he didn't know about Erik, the many things he might never learn about him.

"Really," Erik leaned more heavily on Raoul; he wasn't quite sure what he hoped to accomplish by doing so. "Stop. You're not as witty as you think you are."

Raoul's watch beeped before he could come up with another cliché. He got up reluctantly. Holding a hand out to Erik, it took a few moments before he accepted the help. Once Erik was situated in the wheelchair, they began their journey to Erik's room.

"You know. That's just the tip of the iceberg of the clichés I know," Raoul commented, knowing that Erik wouldn't respond. Whenever they were around others, barring Christine, Erik refused to speak. Raoul wasn't sure why, but it hardly bothered him. He was also almost certain that he'd just heard Erik sigh.

"You just opened a can of worms with that statement." Even as he smiled and nodded to all the nurses they passed on the way to Erik's room, Raoul kept his voice low enough so that only Erik could hear. "It's like being a kid in a candy store."

Before they had even reached his room though, Erik couldn't help himself. "Shut up. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

Raoul laughed loudly, garnering many confused glances from the nightshift nurses and one rather self-satisfied grin from the man he was pushing. Momentarily relieved of his burdensome thoughts, Raoul gladly responded, "Only if I'm taking you with me."

o.o.o

Christine entered the room shortly after Raoul left, and Erik had a sneaking suspicion that she did that intentionally. Lately, she'd been avoiding him as much as possible. He hadn't realized it until he and Raoul had gotten into an argument and Christine had simply refused to intercede.

"What were you boys talking about?" She asked, placing down a tray of bandages and some water by his bed.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Raoul was smiling to himself walking down the hallway. I think he was laughing actually." He'd been happier than she'd expected him to be. Whenever she got him to talk about Erik, it was only ever to complain about his shortcomings as a doctor since he couldn't get Erik to confide in him. It was beginning to grate on her nerves. Raoul was an excellent doctor and she knew after his family, he needed one less person to make him feel like a failure.

She thought he'd really come into his own at being a doctor. The others were treating him better, and she didn't think he realized that lately, he'd been the one to turn their company down in order to spend more time with Erik. Luckily for him, the others were well aware of the situation with Erik or else Raoul would've been disliked for a whole other reason than his name; as it were, they were rather impressed with his dedication to the 'impossible' patient. Yet, Erik was ruining all the self-confidence Raoul had managed to build at the Garnier Hospital.

"Talking about?" Erik feigned nonchalance even though he couldn't help his own amusement at their banter, "Linguistics."

"O-kay," Christine shook her head. She'd rather hoped that perhaps Erik had let go of his insecurities and told Raoul more, hopefully more than even she knew, which was admittedly so very little already. Erik would have grumbled about her meddling if he had though, so it must have been something else entirely. Sometimes, she wondered how Raoul managed to care so much for someone he didn't really know.

"Any more lies for today?" Erik accused.

Innocently, she looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time you seem to say more than a few words to me, you end up lying to me." Erik stared in her direction pointedly. If he did so long enough, she would begin to fidget.

"I think you're mistaken," she said sincerely, "I don't lie to you all the time."

Erik paused before conceding, "Alright. Any more lies about _Raoul_?"

She had the gall to smile. "Things seem to be going well between you two."

Erik wasn't sure that was particularly true after their argument outside. However, Raoul never shied away from his advances. Raoul had voiced it best when he said that they were flirting with each other; then again, he had also been adamantly against the idea. So, Erik wasn't sure if that caring attitude and desire to be there constantly for him was simply Raoul being Raoul or Raoul treating him specially. It was one of the main reasons Erik had refrained from doing more than flirting, until he could firmly decipher whether Raoul was simply humoring him or if he was truly interested. After all, his face and past weren't the only thing that could chase Raoul away.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Christine." The threat was clear in his voice.

She didn't flinch as Erik expected though. Instead, she scowled at him, taking a step forward. "And I don't appreciate you treating Raoul poorly."

"When have I treated him poorly?" Seeing Christine's withering look, he amended, "When have I treated him worse than anyone else?"

"Those times when I've lied to you, Erik," she said, exasperated. "Either way, Raoul isn't just anyone." She'd known the moment Erik had answered her first question that she would have to push them a little more. Raoul was good for Erik. She just hadn't realized that Erik would be the person who would be good for Raoul, too. And Raoul deserved better than to be left in the dark. She knew that he'd never push Erik to just tell him. He was above coercion and underhanded tactics when it came to Erik; luckily for him, Christine wasn't.

"He's my doctor." Erik tried to gloss over his relationship with Raoul. Even to him, it sounded weak. "Of course, he's not just anyone."

She challenged, "Oh, so you don't want him as anything else?"

Erik refused to answer. She already knew that answer. She'd figured it out even before Erik thought he'd wanted Raoul around for just curiosity's sake.

"Because if you don't make your move," she threatened, knowing that if anything would work, the chance of losing Raoul again would spur Erik into action, "I was thinking that I would ask him to start dating again. I usually don't date doctors, but for him, I think I'd make an exception."

"You're lying again." Erik couldn't be sure though.

Christine shrugged. "He's the one exception, Erik." And that wasn't a lie. Raoul was the only doctor she would ever really consider dating even if she wasn't particularly interested anymore. Knowing the silence meant that Erik was either glaring at her or trying to weigh the truth of her words, she offered, "When are you going to let Raoul help you change those?"

"I don't need anyone's help anymore," Erik snapped, glad for the change of topic. "The therapy's helping."

Raoul's presence was what was helping. The pain seemed less difficult to deal with whenever the blonde was near. It was easier to get through the day, through the pain that still made him grit his teeth and curl up in himself, because he knew that when lunch time came around, Raoul would be back. Even against everything he'd ever learned from his ordeal, he was almost willing to take the pain medication because he knew now that his life didn't have to be like that, that even though life _wasn't_ fair, he could still have something this good in his life.

He'd been considering letting Raoul help him. The idea had come to mind the first time Raoul took him outside and he realized that he didn't want to stay in the hospital room for the rest of his life. Ever since, he'd been thinking about what to do about Raoul, what to do with his life now that it could be his again. It had always been his; he'd just been… sulking? Erik wasn't about to call it that. He'd been justified to allow his body to waste away like that – it was punishment for his carelessness.

He liked to think he was smarter now; he wouldn't squander his time.

But to tell Raoul everything, to _show_ him was something that was a little difficult to get his mind around. There was always the chance that he'd turn away from him. Even with Raoul's persistence the chance was still there.

"You should just give in." Christine said.

"Give in?" Erik absently asked.

Christine sighed. She needed to catch up with Raoul. "You're fighting something you already want."

"I don't want to _ever_ show him my face, Christine," he stated.

She only grinned back as she was leaving the room. "If your face is covered, how are you going to be able to kiss him?"

o.o.o

Raoul was trying to catch his breath. Erik was definitely getting better and it was getting harder with the limited exercises they could do in the room to reach Erik's level of workout intensity. They needed to move their sessions to the actual physical therapy unit to get Erik properly started on walking again, no matter how much he argued against it.

After today's massage, Raoul knew that their post workout ritual definitely needed to be kept in the privacy of Erik's room though. Erik _must_ have had a hard day since he'd been rather shameless today, moaning. Raoul had encouraged it in the beginning because Erik had been self-conscious enough to try and stifle the sounds. He'd told Erik it was better to just let the sound out though and slowly but surely, the groans would come out rather unbidden but at least not so controlled every now and then.

Never like this though. The sound had been worming its way into Raoul's brain, and rather unfortunately, into his pants. It was the first time that he had ever been so glad to end the massage. He didn't know how long he would've been able to keep touching him so innocuously – he blamed his reaction mostly on Christine.

As though nothing had been out of the ordinary, Erik was now on his stomach bonelessly lying on the bed, a sight that always made Raoul smile. He was just taking the simple pleasure of watching him, when Erik asked suddenly.

"What do you think of Christine?"

"Christine?" Raoul kind of froze and immediately berated himself for that reaction. He hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. Christine had found him in the morning and the subsequent conversation had put Raoul ill at ease the entire day. He wasn't sure how Erik would react at all to what he was going to do. About to respond to the question, he was interrupted when the door opened.

Confused, they both turned.

"Christine?" Erik's attention on her caused him to miss the sudden tension in Raoul.

She paused at the door, staring from one to the other. Grinning, she let the door close behind her. "Boys."

Erik laid back down; though as she approached Raoul, he made sure to keep her within his sight. She approached and leaned to whisper something in Raoul's ear. He took some consolation in the fact that Raoul had, at first, pulled slightly away from her. He strained his ears to hear what she said, but to no avail.

Those muscles that had relaxed a few moments ago tensed when he saw Raoul smile rather shyly before nodding. Before he could say anything, Christine straightened and went to leave the room. She glanced at him for a moment with a victorious smirk.

Erik turned around to lie on his back in time to see Christine give a small wave to Raoul. He frowned when he saw Raoul wave back.

"Raoul," he said sharply, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Raoul turned to face him, struggling to remain calm. He expected this reaction; Erik would be jealous. "Yes?"

"What did she want?"

"Oh, she just mentioned something we talked about this morning," Raoul replied, and Erik was loathe to admit that he wasn't lying. His blue eyes were wide with earnestness. Erik hated that look for the sole reason that it mocked him, telling him that his anger was unwarranted. He was being unreasonable. Again.

He couldn't help himself though. "Are you going on a date with her?"

"A date?" Raoul parroted before laughing nervously. Erik heard it and knew that probably meant they did.

"She…" Erik was cut off.

"We," Raoul cleared his throat and started again, "Christine and I, aren't going on a date." He firmly stated. "She's off tomorrow and wanted to have lunch." He had tried to tell her that Erik wouldn't be happy with him if he spent too much time with her. He'd suspected from the very beginning that Erik and she had some sort of tension between them.

Erik stared at Raoul in confusion. Besides that first hesitation, Raoul had seemed just as earnest as before. Unsure if there really was a reason to remain angry, he added simply for good measure. "You can't have lunch with her."

"I know. She knows that too. Some afternoon coffee run." Raoul wondered at his reaction and began to question his assumptions. Erik _was_ acting almost like Christine had said he would. Hesitantly, he asked, "Is there something wrong about me going out with Christine?"

Erik refused to answer that, and Raoul didn't know what else to say. He had to think some things through and maybe catch Christine before she left again. They needed to talk again.

"My bandages need to be changed," Erik stated just as Raoul got up from his seat. He knew that Raoul was about to leave, knew it and was unwilling to let it happen so soon. He didn't care that Raoul had other patients to attend to. Not when Christine might actually follow through with her idea to go after Raoul. The blonde was simply too receptive.

Raoul nodded, knowing what that meant. Erik was giving him a reason to leave; Raoul was to make himself scarce in the time being while Erik changed his bandages. It was routine enough that he didn't question the sudden dismissal. He'd barely taken a step when Erik stopped him once more.

The words stuck in his throat but with great effort, Erik managed to let out a strained. "No."

"No?" Raoul could see Erik was tense but it didn't look like he was in pain.

Erik raised a hand to touch the bandages on his face. Summing up as much courage as he could for what he was going to do, he said distantly, "Everyone leaves, Raoul."

Knowing immediately that he wasn't just talking about right now, Raoul was quick to respond, "I'm not those other doctors."

"I'm not talking about doctors," Erik said, his voice tight.

Raoul sighed. He hated it when Erik talked like this, like he was all alone in the world when there were so many people around him. "There's got to be someone else, Erik," he said reasonably, "Not _everyone_ could have left you."

The thought, _There's you_, immediately came to mind, but Erik refused to voice that particular sentiment. "There's no one left to worry about me."

"I worry."

Erik scoffed, "Yes. Yes you do."

Raoul stood there staring at him, waiting for another outburst, another bout of self-pity. He took a step away before stopping himself.

"Erik." "Raoul." They said simultaneously.

Raoul started when it became obvious Erik wasn't going to, "Christine did come to talk about this morning and lunch." He struggled to explain. He rushed forward, "But not like you think. We're supposed to meet so that I could tell her about what happened here." He waved his hand in an indistinct manner, gesturing at them. "She told me to smile and follow her lead but more importantly, she told me to watch your reaction. She seems to think you have a crush on me." He tried for teasing but fell short at nervous. Clearing his throat, he added, "My brother does, too, by the way."

"Yeah?" Erik said roughly. Christine had been lying to him again. He wasn't very surprised. What did surprise him was that out of four people, the only one who didn't know he was interested was the one Erik had been rather openly trying to seduce.

"Yeah." Raoul couldn't quite look at Erik. He struggled to keep from wringing his hands together. "I told them they were wrong of course." He glanced up quickly before looking back down, "It's just how you are."

Erik nodded. "Good." He answered noncommittally. He'd been right about Raoul not understanding what was going on between them. He just couldn't bring himself to tell him outright that they were right.

"Yeah. So," Raoul smiled tight-lipped, shifting his weight slightly from leg to leg. "I just wanted to clear that up. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Raoul moved to leave again, and just the sight of Raoul's back turned to him forced the words out. "Raoul." Erik struggled to keep his voice to be even. His instincts told him to just let him go. "I need help with my bandages." The words almost jumbled together. Everything else told him otherwise.

Raoul froze, completely certain that he'd just misheard. He didn't want to voice his uncertainty, lest Erik change his mind. When he turned around though, Erik was holding out a roll of bandages to him.

Erik let his arm rest on the bed as Raoul approached the bed. He was used to Raoul touching him; in fact, he'd just had a full body massage. Yet, having Raoul this close made his heart race. He stayed as still as possible, clenching his hands at his side. He could let Raoul do this. He could be this vulnerable, more vulnerable than he'd let himself be in years.

Raoul sat on the edge of the bed, just barely finding one end of the bandage at Erik's throat when he heard Erik's breath hitch. He paused, hand still grasping the thin material. "Are you…?"

A quick jerk of Erik's head giving his assent stopped the question.

Raoul wasn't sure he wanted to do this. It felt like he was somehow doing this against Erik's will. He did want to know, desperately but not at whatever this was costing Erik. It wasn't right.

He let out a shaky breath. "I can't." He was pulling away when Erik grabbed his wrist and tugged, keeping him bent over the bed rather uncomfortably. He had to put his other hand down, near Erik's head to keep from falling over.

Erik wasn't willing to have to go through this a second time. Raoul had to do this now or else he might never be able to ask again. He knew it was his fault though. When wasn't it his fault that Raoul was pulling away from him? Struggling to sound calm, he let out, more affected than he would ever admit to, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Raoul laughed suddenly, the tension finding an outlet. "You know," he licked his lips. His heart was doing strange rhythms being this close to Erik and having the man's surprisingly firm grip on his arm. "I wasn't born yesterday. I can see you don't want to do this."

Even through his nerves, Erik managed a grin in response to Raoul's cliché. At least the blonde had stopped trying to move away, "Then you need to get your eyes checked." He could barely think quickly enough to come up with a responding cliché as poor as it was. "I'm right as rain." Before Raoul could make fun of his cliché, he tugged the hand towards his bandages.

Raoul was quick to focus on the task at hand. He moved deliberately, quite sure that if he tried to move any faster, the shaking in his hands would become too obvious. He almost laughed at himself; he was as nervous as Erik was.

In order to have more room, Erik sat up, glad that he managed the feat by himself before Raoul helped place pillows to support him. When Raoul continued with the bandage removal, Erik found himself fervently wishing that he would just go faster; he was almost tempted to just remove the bandages and gauze all at once just to get this over with. This slow pace was frustrating, but he'd told Raoul to do this and would let him do so whatever way he wanted. Instead, Erik focused on Raoul's face, so close that there was no mistaking his eagerness. Erik could only hope that he wouldn't disappoint.

As the bandages fell away leaving only the gauze, Erik found himself holding his breath even though he knew it wasn't sheer enough for Raoul to see through. He attributed the fact that Raoul hadn't shied away yet to that.

As Raoul started on the gauze moving from the neck up, Erik shut his eyes. It felt like this was taking forever.

Once his mouth was exposed, he stopped Raoul from removing any more, gripping his wrist again. The first sign of his deformity started at the lips, or at least the gnarled skin that had once been the right half of his lips. He knew Raoul could see the beginnings of the gouge defining the tendon, ligaments, and muscles that kept his lower jaw attached. He would be able to see both the missing and raised skin.

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get anything out. Raoul was still here and wanted to see more. There had to be something he could say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Raoul joked shakily.

Erik's grip just tightened. A small quirk of his lips drew Raoul's attention completely. So, he'd been wrong about the elephantitis; he'd already known that. Just by sight, Raoul knew that this was something Erik hadn't been born with. This was something that had been done to him, that had happened to him and in this day and age, he couldn't quite understand why no one had done something. He wondered belatedly if Erik had refused help from the very beginning.

He stopped himself from reaching forward by sheer force of will, Erik's grip on his wrist grounding him. He had to remind himself that Erik didn't like to be touched. But the thought of Erik refusing medical attention and drugs, of him suffering for months or years so unnecessarily, made Raoul's chest hurt; it made him want to just pull Erik to him and somehow protect him from all those hurts.

"They were right," Erik stated simply.

It took a few moments, during which time Erik's eyes had opened in uncertainty, before Raoul's mind could comprehend what that meant. When it finally did, Raoul let out a relieved breath. Erik did like him. He wasn't just showing him his face because of some obligation – though Raoul knew such obligations never applied to Erik. Still, the words made the hurt dissipate just a bit and it made the want to reach out and touch Erik that much stronger. Biting his lip to keep from smiling too brightly, he said, "Just so that we're on the same page, I like you too."

This time, Erik did grin. He searched Raoul's eyes for any signs of disgust, fear, or worse yet, pity. Instead, all he saw was that look Raoul got whenever the pain was too much for him to hide. He exhaled sharply to hide the disbelieving laugh; he should have known this was how Raoul would react.

Raoul felt the puff of air on his lips and before he thought of the repercussions of what he was doing, he closed the distance and kissed Erik chastely on the lips. He had to admit it was different, but he was glad that his first contact with what Erik had been hiding for so long was a kiss. It was like a promise, a way to convey just how much Raoul would accept everything Erik offered him. Unthinking, he placed a second peck on the corner of Erik's lips where the worst of the injuries he could see were. He pulled away suddenly when Erik tensed.

"I…" The apology died in his throat when he realized that Erik wasn't going to yell at him, that Erik had leaned forward as though to chase him when he'd backed away. Raoul grinned to himself, making a mental note to thank Christine and think of a way to break it to Philippe that he'd been right from the very beginning.

He cradled Erik's face, one hand gently cupping while the other pressed a wad of gauze against Erik's cheek, and leaned forward to capture Erik's lips in another chaste kiss, refusing to go further while Erik's face was still covered. He was afraid it would give the other man the wrong idea. He didn't move very far though, leaning his forehead against Erik's to revel in their shared affections for just a moment. His thumb gently stroked the uneven skin – it was an old injury, one that shouldn't hurt anymore but with Erik, Raoul could never be too certain. He'd have to remember to ask Erik later; right now though, he didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing.

As their breaths intermingled, Erik asked softly, "You know the cliché I always find… _relief_ in?"

His tone of voice, that pause, and the emphasis on the word made Raoul wary. Still, he stayed where he was and responded, "No, what?"

Even though Erik answered in all seriousness, the innuendo was still there. "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

Raoul was forced to turn away before bursting out into laughter, spluttering, "I can't believe… Did you just…?" He turned back to Erik, his smile wide enough to almost hurt his cheeks. "You just killed the moment."

Erik shrugged, truly not caring, and moved to kiss Raoul again. "One more before you run away scared," he said, glad to realize he _was _joking. When he felt Raoul smiling again, he pulled away.

"Well," Raoul's smile became a little more teasing, "You don't have to worry about that." He pecked Erik once on the lips again. "I have to admit. I have a weakness for guys who don't beat around the bush."

o.o.o.o

End fic

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Review: I am amused. I hope you are too. Still, how the hell can I leave it like that after so much time? So many loose ends!

You'll live. The prompt asked for ten chapters; I have ten chapters, but I'm not that evil. I'll figure something out. In fact, I already have.

Btw, I was going to have him have the deformity since birth, but given some details, I figured that wouldn't have worked very well because of plastic surgery; as such, there were allusions in this chapter as to what actually did occur (very vague allusions).


End file.
